Deadly Attraction
by Organs Sold Seperately
Summary: So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb, but what if the Wolf fell in love with with the Lioness? Emmett left without explanation, leaving all the Cullens confused and sore. But could Jacob heal Rosalie's wounds? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

_So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb, but what if the Wolf fell in love with with the Lioness? Emmett left without explanation, leaving all the Cullens confused and sore. Rosalie feels betrayed, lost and alone - but what if the hot-tempered vampire was able to love again? But more importantly, who is she able to love again?_

_This is based at the beginning of Eclispe, I do not own any of the characters._

**Chapter one.**

The idea of Eternity alone seemed completely unbearable. Despite being surrounded family, Rosalie felt entirely alone. Emmett had left one month ago, his wishes had been that the Cullen's did not try to find him or watch him. He was clever, changed his mind and path daily - leaving Alice unable to keep up with his agenda. Carlisle had decided that they respected his wishes, and perhaps he would return to them one day. It was easier for the rest of the Cullens, they had their significant others with them - Edward had Bella, Alice had Jasper, and Carlisle had Esme. Rosalie had never felt so desperately miserable, not since before Emmett had come into her life. Now she realised why Edward had detested his fate, but now he had Bella to make his existance have purpose. Rosalie had only grown to dislike Bella more with the loss of Emmett, her presence drove her to the point of disgust and anger. Before, when Emmett had been with the Cullens - he had been able to calm Rosalie in situations that angered or upset her. But with him gone, her temper could run wild and destroy anything that irritated her.

The rain was heavy outside, beating desperately against the large windows. Rosalie watched the storm outside slowly brew, the trees being pushed and pulled against the strong winds. The weather seemed to have remained the same since the night Emmett had left, leaving only a note. Rosalie had destroyed the note within seconds, but she remembered those painful words like she had read them everyday of her life.

_''Rosalie,_

_I'm leaving. Tell the others that I do not want them to try and follow me. I'm going somewhere far off, where I know you will not find me. Tell Alice that trying to watch my destiny will only give her a headache. I'm sorry._

_- Emmett.''_

It had seemed completely out of character, despite Emmett being an extremely impulsive person. But the handwriting and scent on the note had confirmed their worst fears - Emmett had left their clan. Perhaps forever, they were unsure. Time for Rosalie had seemed to have dragged by since the departure of her love, and she been unwilling to do anything that connected her to her old life with Emmett. Hunting, baseball, running, laughing - they seemed like such long ago memories. She had stopped hunting with the others, taking to using Carlisle's endless supple of blood in the storeroom. It tasted wrong, dead and disgusting - but Rosalie seemed to have lost her hunger. She seemed to have lost her heart, it seemed that Emmett had taken it with him.

''Rosalie, this isn't healthy.'' Carlisle stood behind her, voicing his concerns. Despite being the living dead, her knew that her diet of dead blood and constant hermit lifestyle was not a good lifestyle to lead. Her hair had lost it's volume and golden colouring, it no longer shone. Her skin had faded from it's brilliant marble white, to a pathetic greying colour. Her eyes seemed dead. Vampires were capable of becoming unwell, and Rosalie was a brilliant example of how to do this. She had not left the house since the night she discovered Emmett had left, and she was not even a shadow of the person she was. They were all hurt that Emmett would leave them, but it seemed to everyone that he had also taken Rosalie's light with him.

''It hurts Carlisle. I never realised I could hurt so much.'' Rosalie whispered in response, not removing her eyes from the rain pounding against the glass. She had lost her need for interaction, preferring her own company. She knew tht the others would only giver her space for so long, until they would decide they would need to interfere.

''I know, Rosalie.'' Carlisle stared sadly at his daughter, she seemed so hollow. She no longer had fiery arguments with Edward, nor did she take daily shopping trips with Alice anymore. She had stopped tormenting Bella, and she screamed whenever Jasper came near her. She knew that they had hoped Jasper could have calmed her slightly, but though she had lost all will to go on - she had not forgotten her brother's gift.

Rosalie did not respond with words, she simply turned to look at Carlisle. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she made no move to rid of it. Carlisle watched the tear fall to the ground, and shook his head sadly. A vampire could only cry perhaps once or twice in an Eternity, it was one of the few things they had left of their old human lives. It took great heartache to cause tears in a vampire's life, and Carlisle had never experienced, witnessed or even heard of the beautiful event happening to anyone he knew. But now, Carlisle could see, it was not an act of beauty - but an act of great pain and sorrow. He smiled at her sadly, before leaving the room. He knew that today wasn't the day Rosalie would come back to life.

* * *

Jacob yawned, and stretched out on his too-small bed. Summer vacation was supposed to be about relaxing and perhaps partying, but Sam wasn't letting any of the pack do much of either. Sam had decided that they needed to use the seven weeks of vacation to train without interuption. He hadn't been home in four days, and he was pretty grateful to be so. His father was downstairs making dinner, and Jacob could hear his father yell at the radio about soccer scores. He smiled meekly to himself, his father was glad to have him home but didn't need another human being for company - he made great friends with the house applinances. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of seeing Bella soon - hopefully. Edward was pretty hellbent on not letting Jacob anywhere near her, which pissed Jacob off greatly. He had been the one there when Edward wasn't, didn't that count for anything?

But it also gave Jacob a small thrill, knowing that he was playing with fire by visiting Bella. His mind began to wander back to things that perhaps he shouldn't think about a girl in a relationship with a vampire, but he couldn't help it. He grinned fully, and began to think-

''JACOB. SOUP'S ON.'' Billy yelled at the stairs, before wheeling back to the radio to yell about the game. Jacob groaned slightly before pushing himself off the bed and heading downstairs. Everyone was imprinting, and Jacob was pretty sure he had imprinted on Bella - but he wasn't one hundred percent sure - due to the fact he didn't know what it felt like. He decided to risk seeing Bella tonight, he missed her. He grabbed a t-shirt before running down the stairs to join his father in their meal of burnt mac-and-cheese.

They ate in silence, due to Billy being more involved in conversation with the radio. Jacob wolfed his food down, before standing up and heading for the door. He said with a mouth filled of food that he was going to see Bella, before slamming the door behind him.

Driving through LaPush, Jacob frowned. It seemed to have been raining for the last month or so, ever since the jock vampire had left. Jacob had been kept updated from Bella about the situation, he had been pretty weirded out by the entire thing. The entire pack were suspicious about it, but after two weeks they stopped caring. Jacob shook his head slightly, and cranked the radio up.

After twenty minutes, Jacob arrived at Bella's house. He stepped out of his truck, and slammed the door behind him. He jogged up the drive in the rain, and knocked the door. He was greeted by Charlie, who nodded and told him Bella was in her bedroom. He quickly descended up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door to Bella's bedroom.

''Edward?'' Bella called through the door, before opening it. Her face showed disapointment for a brief moment, before lighting up.

''Nope, no leeches here.'' Jacob joked, patting Bella on the head before entering her bedroom. Bella scowled for a second, before laughing.

''Don't make jokes!''

''Who was joking?''

''Shut up.''

''Aw, don't be mad Bells.''

''Fine. Look, Edward was supposed to be here today and he's not showed up-''

''Hopefully they skipped town.''

''Stop it. I'm worried. Dad won't let me leave the house, but if you're here - maybe he will?''

''Um, I'm not going near Leech Central.''

''Please Jacob? You're my best friend, I need you to do this for me.''

''Why? What are you so worried about?''

Jacob rolled his eyes, and sat on Bella's twin bed. She paced the room uneasily for a moment, before stopping in front of Jacob. She took his hands into hers, and pleaded with her eyes. Jacob tried to resist for a moment, before caving.

''Fine. Just tell me why.'' He demanded.

''Rosalie hasn't been took good this week, I'm worried something has happened.'' Bella responded, biting her lip.

''Since when did you care about the blonde?''

''Well, she's going to be my sister someday.''

Jacob snarled, and pulled his hands away. He hated the way Bella talked of becoming a vampire, like her life right now wasn't good enough. He stood up and left her room, with Bella quickly following.

''Dad I'm going to LaPush for a drive with Jake!'' Bella shouted through to her father, he laughed and okay'd it. They left in silence, and Jacob drove in silence. Bella knew how touchy he was about the vampire thing, but she couldn't help it. She gave him directions to the Cullen's home, through the thick woods. Jacob grunted small replies, and simply turned the radio up louder. Bella sighed, and stared out her window. The rain seemed heavier than usual as the Cullen home came into view, and a very angry Alice stood outside.

* * *

_Well, there's the first chapter of what I hope to be a very original Twilight fanfiction. I had a look at other stories, and Jacob/Rosalie seemed to be lacking. I have tried my best to keep everyone in character, except Rosalie. She's normally very hot-headed, but right now she's kinda upset over everything. Don't worry, her temper will return pretty damned fast. So, tell me what you think - I love feedback. Don't review with ''update please'' because it just annoys me. I will update really soon, so there's no need to ask me to do so. _

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy._


	2. Chapter Two

_Thank you for your reviews with feedback and encouragement. I really enjoy knowing my readers are cheering for me. Well, here's the next chapter. Let's hope you enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the first!_

**Chapter two**

Jacob could see the small vampire was beyond furious, her usually kind eyes were vivid with anger. He groaned as he halted the truck, and looked towards Bella. Bella was looking nervously between Alice and Jacob, unsure of how to react to her best friend's mood. She had never seen Alice so angry before, she had seen her irritated - but never like this. The howling wind and rain only added to Bella's nerves, Alice looked tormenting.

''Well Bells, I told you this wasn't going to be the best of ideas.'' Jacob muttered, avoiding eye contact with Alice who looked like she was ready to kill the young werewolf. Bella smiled sadly towards Jacob, knowing he hadn't exactly voiced those words. She contemplated asking him to just take her home, but she knew it was too late for that now. She pushed her side door open, and stepped out of the truck into the fierce wind. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked slowly towards the house. Jacob walked behind her closely, on edge. He was worried due to the fact he was in the Cullen's land, on his own without his pack.

''Bella, what exactly were you thinking?!'' Alice yelled, despite her voice being angry it was still child like and soft.

''I was worried, you know. About Rosalie. Edward never-''

''Which is it Bella? Rosalie or Edward? Were you genuinely worried about Rosalie, or were you just bored because Edward hadn't shown up yet?'' Alice snapped, cutting Bella off. Jacob growled slightly under his breathe, causing Alice to turn her eyes to him.

''And you brought Jacob? How stupid can you be, Bella?'' Alice continued, before sighing and smiling sadly. ''Don't look so upset Bella. We will be over this in five minutes.'' Alice winked, and Jacob scowled for a moment. He knew she was referring to her gift. Bella looked confused for a moment,

''But Alice, you can't see my destiny when I'm near Jacob,'' She stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. ''How did you know I was coming?''

''Oh, I could SMELL him. And I thought, 'who else would bring a werewolf with them?' because I knew none of us would. And you're the only other person who comes here.'' She smiled cheekily, before looking at Jacob again. Alice didn't despise Jacob in the same way Edward did, but he did irk her. She couldn't see anything when Jacob was close, he seemed to block out her gift. She motioned for Bella to follow, and Jacob automatically followed.

''Oh, Jacob - you can't.'' Alice turned, looking at the darker boy. He stopped in his tracks, feeling his temper beginning to slip out. He took a large inward breathe, and looked towards Bella.

''So what - I drive you up here and you ditch me?'' He asked Bella, his tone was serious. He couldn't believe this _bullshit_, had Bella completely used him? She must have known he wouldn't be welcome. Ofcourse she'd rather hang out with her leech friends. He was about to turn and leave, when Bella grabbed his arm.

''Jacob, I forgot - okay?'' She pleaded, before looking at Alice. ''Emmett isn't here, right? He's mainly the one who objected, can't Jacob come in to at least dry off? Carlisle and Esme won't mind, I know they won't.''

Alice rolled her eyes, before sniffing slighty. She shrugged and nodded, before making her way into the Cullen home. Bella eagerly followed, despite Jacob's hesitation. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, the clan would find out and Sam would probably be pissed. Even if he didn't think about it when he was in his wolf form, they'd smell it off him. He could smell the household from a mile off, the scent so sweet and sickly. He closed his eyes and followed Bella, closing the door behind him. The thought of being in a closed space with a bunch of blood sucking teenagers did not appeal to him at all.

* * *

Rosalie could smell him, and it's what awoke her from her daze. She turned her nose up slightly, and listened. She could hear Bella trying to whisper, but Bella always seemed to forget that vampires were capable of hearing a pin drop. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ears. She stood quickly, and made her way quietly towards the large arched door. She listened to Alice and Bella exchange simple conversation about their day, and she could hear Jacob silently following. His footsteps were heavier than most boys his age, and this was probably due to the fact his muscles and size were abnormal for his age. She listened to the brief silence of Carlisle and Jacob, where awkward greetings were exchanged. Rosalie had half-thought that Carlisle would have told Jacob to leave, but she knew deep down that Carlisle was hoping to have a truce with the wolves in LaPush, and Carlisle didn't seem to think of them as beneath them.

''Rosalie, Bella and Jacob are here.'' Carlisle called out to her. He knew that she had been listening, quite aware of the fact they were here. It was simply for Bella and Jacob to know that Rosalie was in the other room. She remained silent, contemplating her options. She could go out, and kill Jacob. It would make this hurt perhaps ease for a few moments. But would Carlisle let her do this? Surely not. She sighed, and emerged from her room. In the foyer Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella and Jacob stood. Bella was speaking to the others about her father perhaps deciding to unground her soon, whilst Jacob remained silent. Rosalie could see the ease that Carlisle and Esme stood with in the presence of Jacob, relaxation and trust. They trusted Jacob, they believed he was a good person - despite his desire for vampire blood. She could see that Alice was torn between following in her parents footsteps, or taking her own stance against Jacob. Rosalie silently willed Alice to turn against him, to claw his throat out.

Esme turned to look at Rosalie, and her face lit up slightly. She held her hands out to her, and smiled.

''Rosalie, you've finally emerged. Are you hungry? Do you wish to hunt?'' She called to her, causing all eyes to fall apon Rosalie. All but one saw the discolouring of her hair, all but one saw the dead look in her eyes, all but one saw the discolourment of her skin.

Jacob Black stared at Rosalie, a new wave of adoration compelled him. He had never seen a girl so beautiful, wonderful and delicate. His heart all of a sudden had a new beat to it, for now it did not beat for Jacob, but for Rosalie. For a brief moment he was overwhelmed by his new discovery of this creature, then he realised. He had imprinted, at long last. But not on any normal girl, not on Bella Swan, but on Rosalie - a vampire.

His eyes scanned the room, and met the eyes of another. Edward Cullen. For what seemed a decade, they both shared the same expression. An expression that meant ''Oh, _shit_.''

_

* * *

_

_Hi guys, sorry about the brief chapter. I wanted to make the connection of imprinting with Jacob and Rosalie, I had been thinking about it for a while, on how I would do it. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. All you Emmett fans - don't worry. You will see him in my fanfiction, perhaps not straight away - but I will make sure of his appearance. I'm going to give him his own storyline and everything, yay!_

_Please please please - instead of just reading and subscribing - review! I need to know what you think, I need to know your feedback and critism! I love knowing what you guys want, think and dislike! It really helps me speed up the process of writing it. So the more reviews I recieve, the more chapters you guys will get._

_So, happy reading !_

_- Amy._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

Jacob and Edward stared at each other for a moment, nobody else noticed this exchange. Edward advanced from his doorway, towards Bella. He didn't take his eyes from Jacob, and the others assumed this was because Jacob was a teenage werewolf in the home of vampires.

''Oh Edward, don't be upset. Jacob is quite the young man.'' Carlisle's marble fetures smiled warmly towards Jacob. Jacob gave an awkward smile in return, out of all the vampires - Jacob trusted Carlisle. He knew that Carlisle was honest, and that he worked in the hospital as a doctor. The other werewolves were suspicious of his motives, but both Jacob and his father believed that if Carlisle had motives with those people in the hospital - he would have done it a long time ago.

Edward reaxed his features slightly, smiling slightly as Jacob's trusting thoughts of Carlisle. He nodded, but his eyes were fierce. He kissed Bella on the forehead, and smiled.

''I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I hadn't fed in a few days.'' He said softly, and looked at Jacob. Jacob shiftly his weight uneasily, but bit his tongue to hold back a remark about the feeding habits of vampires. Carlisle excused himself, taking hold of Esme's waist and exiting the room. Alice sighed dreamily,

''I think I'm going to go find Jasper. I predict he's got a present for me.'' She smiled and skipped out of the foyer, leaving Jacob, Bella, Edward and Rosalie. Jacob side glanced at Rosalie, who stared at him with resentment. Despite this wave of hatred he felt from her, he could only think of ways to make her smile at him. Edward cleared his throat, and looked at Jacob.

''I think we should go for a drive.'' He said, his voice smooth and delicate, despite the fierce cat-like expression that burned in his eyes. Bella nodded in agreement, oblivious to the extremely difficult situation that had just occured in front of her. Rosalie sniffed, and turned back into her room, to continue watching the rain,

''The house will reek of wet dog for a week now.''

* * *

Despite Jacob's resistance, he was sat in the back seat of Edward Cullen's Volvo. Edward had decided that they drive up to the mountains, and Jacob had silently mused that he chose to do this so that nobody would hear Edward kill him. Edward laughed, but then his tone went serious.

''Jacob, you realise that you have perhaps imprinted on the worst person you could.'' He said, gripping the wheel like a vice. Bella looked confused for a moment, then turned to look at Jacob in the backseat.

''You haven't imprinted on me, have you? You know I'm with Edward, Jake.'' She said, her naive nature shining through. Both Edward and Jacob laughed at this, and Bella frowned, before demanding to know who he had imprinted on.

''I haven't imprinted on anyone, Bella. Captain Glitter just seems to think I have.'' Jacob snapped, and looked out the window. There's no way he had imprinted on Rosalie, she was a vampire for one thing - not to mention a cold hearted bi-

''He has imprinted on Rosalie. I know what I saw, and I know what I heard in your mind Jacob. I've never made a mistake yet.'' Edward snarled, gripping the steering wheel so tightly it was surprising it hadn't been ripped off the car yet. Bella's mouth dropped open for a moment, then she twisted round to look at Jacob again.

''You idiot, Jacob! You can't imprint on Rosalie!'' Bella demanded, as if Jacob was at fault.

''Bella, I haven't imprinted on anyone. And I had imprinted on somebody, I can't undo it.'' Jacob groaned.

''Jacob, you imprinted on Rosalie. It's odd, aren't you supposed to imprint on somebody when you first meet them? You've met Rosalie a handful of times.'' Edward asked, but both Bella and Jacob shook their heads - Lisa.

''So what if I had? Just because I might have imprinted, doesn't mean I love her. I can avoid her.'' Jacob stated simply, and Edward rose his eyes to the mirror to look at Jacob.

''Jacob, you might be a werewolf but you seem to know very little. You can't avoid, you'll obsess over her. What a fine mess yo've gotten yourself into.''

''You say it like it's my fault, you dick.'' Jacob sneered.

''Well it is.''

''No it fucking isn't. What was I supposed to do? Walk around with blinders on?''

''You could have stayed away.''

''Hey - I didn't ask to come here. Bells dragged me along.''

Bella remained silent, thinking to herself. Jacob and Edward continued to bicker about the situation, whilst Bella frowned. She turned to Edward,

''Edward, is it really such a bad thing? Maybe it's a good thing?'' She asked coyly, brushing her hair away from her face. Both Edward and Jacob stared at Bella in shock, had she finally lost her head?

''Bella, how exactly could this be a good thing? Rosalie is with Emmett, and you know he would-. Oh.'' Edward stopped. For a brief moment he had forgotten Emmett had left. Despite vampire's ability to remember tiny details, they had all grown used to Emmett being around. It had become comfortable.

''Emmett isn't here anymore. Rosalie has been so miserable.'' Bella said quietly, looking at the rain outside. It was supposed to be summer vacation, but the rain hadn't let up for a long time. Edward was silent for a moment, not sure if he was willing to talk about this in front of Jacob. But from Jacob's thoughts, he knew that Jacob knew pretty much the entire situation.

''I know she has Bella. But Jacob imprinting on her won't make the situation any better. She despises Jacob.'' He said stubbornly, and both Edward and Jacob's thoughts,

_''Maybe not for much longer.''_

* * *

Rosalie did not emerge from her room until she heard Jacob get in his truck and leave. It seemed to drag by until he did so, she listened to him nervously follow Bella around the house, and make polite conversation with Esme. She could smell the strong scent of wet dog, which she knew would cling to the furniture for weeks. She couldn't even attempt to drink her small glass of warmed up blood, for she could taste wet dog when she tried. When Alice came in to see how she was doing, she glared at her.

''Get him out of here.'' She growled.

''Oh Rosalie - you're such a party pooper sometimes. He's not thaaat bad.'' Alice sang back at her, earning Rosalie to swipe at her. She easily ducked, predicting the attack.

''How can you stand the smell?'' She whispered in a whining tone, covering his nose.

'I ignore it.''

''I shouldn't have to put up with the smell in my own home.''

''Oh come on Rosalie, I'm sure you'll learn to love it.'' Alice grinned in an mischievious way. Before Rosalie could take another hit at her sister, or even ask her what she meant by that remark - Alice was gone. She crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. She could hear the start up of Jacob's truck, and she moved to the window to watch him depart. Through the rain, she could see him in the drivers seat - a look of relief on his face. For a moment, he looked up towards Rosalie's window, and they made eye contact.

His eyes were brown, warm and gentle. For a moment, Rosalie saw past his mutt-smell and his arrogance, to see Jacob. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. His expression was soft, and he gave a lopsided grin. Reality hit Rosalie, and she snarled in return, turning away from the window. She listened to the truck drive off into the distance, and she wrapped her arms around herself. One tear slipped from her eyes, towards her lips. Her heart was breaking, and she no longer felt the desire to continue living. Turning her head back towards the window, she watched the rain - her heart aching. Her body felt weak, her mind exhausted.

''Emmett, where are you?'' She whispered, before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

_I feel so awful for Rosalie. I always preferred her in the books up until she began interacting with Jacob - as he's m favourite. But I'm trying to open up a side of her that I didn't even know existed. :3 Oh, I laughed at my own joke of ''Captain Glitter'' - silly silly Jacob. It just seemed like something he would say. Forever taking swipes at Edward, haha. Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. The car ride was fun, and I liked Carlisle in this chapter - I think I kept him true to his character. Anyway, please review - I love your thoughts and feedback!_

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

Jacob lay on the wet grass, staring up into the overcast sky. The rain had stopped finally, it had been three days since Jacob had been in the Cullen household, and he hadn't stopped thinking about Rosalie. He had avoided wolf form for a while; the others didn't need to know what he was thinking right now. He needed to find a way to completely avoid thinking about her, because they would be pretty pissed with him. They would blame him, of course. Sam and Quill had tried for a few days to speak to him but he had so far managed to avoid their advances. He knew this wouldn't last forever, they were deciding whether it would be worth ambushing him or not. Jacob saw a flash of lightening in the sky, and a crack of thunder. He frowned, before standing up and brushing himself off.

''Hey Jacob! Where you been?'' He heard Sam call out, and he turned quickly. He ran several excuses through his mind, before settling for a simple one.

''Oh, just been busy. Got alot on my mind.'' Jacob shrugged, and began to walk down the hill. Sam cut him off, and stared at him.

''Since when do you keep things from the pack? More important, since when do you keep things from me?'' Sam demanded, his eyes showed that he wasn't going to let it go. Sam knew that sharing your every thought with the pack could be tough – but Sam believed it was there to make the pack stronger. Jacob sighed and sat back on the wet grass, soaking his jeans through.

''I think I've imprinted, Sam.'' Jacob said sorely, putting his face into his hands. Sam stood still for a minute, and then sat on the grass next to Jacob. He patted him on the back, laughing whole heartedly.

''Aw man, Jacob, that's great! Who is she? One of the girls on the Reserve?'' Sam laughed. He stopped grinning when he noticed the serious, sullen look on Jacob's face. Jacob shrugged off Sam's hand on his shoulder, and looked upwards towards the overcast sky.

''No, it's not.'' He said simply, and brushed his hands through his shaggy hair. He thought that imprinting would be the best thing to happen to him, he genuinely had believed that when a werewolf imprinted everything became easier because you had somebody waiting on you to come home.

''Is it ... Bella?'' Sam asked carefully, confused. He was sure that it couldn't be Bella, because Jacob had been friends with her since before he was a werewolf and now. He would have imprinted on her the day of his change, right?

''No, it's not Bella. I wish it was that simple.'' Jacob groaned and put his face into his hands once more. Sam remained silent by his side, and he seemed to be putting two and two together. Sam knew Jacob too well, he knew that if he was this pissed off it usually had something to do with-

''A leech.'' Sam spat, and looked at Jacob in disgust. Jacob remained silent, without moving or signalling that Sam had guessed right. This was enough for Sam; he knew that he was right. He stood up from the ground, and turned away from Jacob. This wasn't good for Jacob, nor the pack. The sky thundered once more, and a brilliant flash of light broke out. The rainclouds seemed to heave for a moment, before a brutal downpour of freezing rain began like a sheet across the land. Both boys remained still for a moment, before Sam turned his face to look at Jacob.

''You've not to go near her, Jacob, whichever one it is.'' And with that, Sam took off in the rain, shedding his human skin behind him.

* * *

Bella frowned at the downpour outside, whilst Edward climbed through her window completely dry. She opened her mouth to ask him how exactly he had beaten the rain, but she then snapped it shut – realising that it must be another one of his vampire tricks.

''I was just thinking about Jacob.'' Bella said, and Edward rolled his eyes. He lay back on her bed, and picked up one of her many romance classics. Bella stared at Edward for a few moments, waiting on his response. He looked up at her, and placed the book back down.

''Yes? And what exactly were you thinking about?'' Edward asked, knowing exactly what Bella was going to say. She hadn't stopped talking about it since the day it happened, and she didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. That was one of the things he loved so much about Bella, the fact she was so persistent.

''You know what I was thinking about. Jacob imprinting on Rosalie! How has she been?'' Bella stopped her train of thought, thinking it was better to ask how she was before going on to discuss the fact that a werewolf had fallen head over heels in love with her.

''She has been the same, perhaps a little more like the old Rosalie – grumpy and aggressive.'' Edward shrugged. Bella gave a small grin to the last part, before sitting down on the chair at her computer desk. Edward smiled at her sadly, and went back to looking at the book with mild interest.

''So I was thinking that maybe ... Rosalie and Jacob could work?'' Bella suggested, causing Edward to look up at her with a bewildered look on his face. Bella held her hands up, ''I thought it through, I swear.'' Edward sighed, and rolled over to the other end of the bed to look at her.

''Okay, tell me.'' He asked, looking intently into her eyes.

''Well, I know Rosalie is all anti-werewolf, but if Jacob imprinted it's meant to be right? And they're both pretty hot-headed and Jacob is really strong and fast like Rosalie, so they would get on like a house on fire.''

''They would kill each other.''

''Well, would they really? They kind of cancel each other out with their strength and speed.''

''I don't know Bella, Rosalie is pretty temperamental right now, and she was bad enough with Emmett around.'' Edward said sadly, before looking out the window. Bella remained silent; she knew how much it hurt any of the Cullen's to talk about Emmett. Finally, Edward stood up and pulled Bella into his strong, cold arms.

''Couldn't we just sort of force them together, and then stand back? I mean, it can't be that hard to get two people in the same place at the same time. Especially if one has imprinted and the other doesn't want to be reminded of their runaway lover.'' Bella offered, and Edward stared at her for a moment, before kissing the top of her head.

''We'll see, okay?''

* * *

_Well that was a short chapter, but I wanted to establish some of the other reactions to the whole thing. As you can see Jacob is contemplating his choices here – does he follow his heart or his pack leader? Is imprinting on a vampire betrayal if he really can't help it? What will the other pack members think of this, since Sam is probably on his way to tell them. Bella, despite her blandness and mary-sue-ness in the books, has something up her sleeve (For once). Anyway, read and review – it's always super motivating if I get reviews!_

_Happy reading._

_Amy._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five**

''No.''

''Please Rosalie.''

''No fucking way.''

''Rosalie, you can't stay in here all the time. It's not healthy.''

''I don't care.''

Edward sighed, and turned to look out the large window. Rosalie hadn't left the house in weeks, and he knew why. Rosalie was extremely careful when Edward was around, thinking of nothing but the rain and weather. But Edward was not stupid, he knew that Rosalie was frightened of leaving the house in case Emmett returned and she wasn't here to greet him. Edward also knew her theory was stupid, because Emmett would be able to track them down quickly, as he wasn't as stupid as many seemed to think he was. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed over her chest, watching the rain as if Emmett was going to break through it at any moment. Her hair was even more faded than ever, her eyes seemed so empty and hollow. Her skin was no longer dazzling, and none of the Cullen's had seen her brilliant smile light up the room in what felt like forever. Edward had taken it upon himself to try and convince Rosalie to go hunting, to taste real blood, not the dead blood she had been surviving on since Emmett left. He knew that Rosalie was no longer living, she was only surviving.

''Rosalie, if he did come back he would find us.'' Edward dared, causing Rosalie to turn to face him. She stood with hatred and sorrow in her eyes, but the rest of her face completely emotionless. It was as if she was daring him to continue.

''Don't talk about him.'' She spat, before turning her back again. Edward relaxed his shoulders, and sighed quietly. He turned out of the room, and headed to the dining room, where Carlisle and Esme sat at the table. He shook his head, and they both looked at each other for a few moments before nodding.

''Let her be for a few more days, Edward.'' Carlisle suggested, and Esme nodded in agreement.

''You said that a month ago.'' Edward sighed, as he picked up photographs that Carlisle had laid out. They had been trying to decorate their home with more trinkets and family possessions, for Bella had said several times it was very ''white''. In most of the pictures Emmett could be seen, either jumping into the background ruining a picture or just smiling at the camera. In most pictures of Emmett, Rosalie was beside him or in his arms, her dazzling smile beaming at the camera. Edward knew what they were trying to do; they were trying to find pictures without Emmett in them. Esme smiled sadly at Edward, before picking up another pile of photographs. She flicked through them quickly, before shaking her head.

''You don't realise how much you love somebody until they're gone.'' She sighed, and placed down the pictures. She stroked one of the photographs which feature Emmett in his baseball uniform, grinning insanely at the camera with Rosalie. Her eyes showed no pain, no hurt or betrayal, only love and compassion. The others had thought that Carlisle and Esme had perhaps taken Emmett's disappearance the best, for they felt no anger or resent towards him. They both believed that if Emmett was no longer happy with them, he shouldn't have to stay.

''Has Alice seen anything about him yet?'' Edward inquired, trying to ignore the many photographs of Emmett that stared at him.

''No, nothing yet – she's only getting headaches from trying to watch him. She doesn't know where he is, he keeps changing his environment.'' Carlisle replied, standing up and placing his hand on the back of Esme's chair. She looked up lovingly at him, and placed her hand on his. When they exchanged their glances, Edward finally saw the hurt that shone in their eyes. They were supporting each other through this, they had lost their son. But they were keeping it from their children; they wanted to be the rock's they could turn to. Edward turned from the room, and made his way for the front door. He knew where he had to go.

* * *

Jacob awoke from an unsettling dream, which consisted of a beautiful girl with blonde hair who was just out of reach. His father had yelled for him, somebody was on the phone. Jacob frowned, unsure of whom would be phoning at this hour – Bella was at work. He kicked off his sheets, and headed down the stairs. He picked up the phone and spoke,

''Hello?'' He said with light suspicion in his voice.

''Jacob, it's Edward.'' A cool voice said on the other line.

''Wha-?'' He started, but he was cut off.

''Just listen. Okay? I need to speak to you, but I can't come to you. I'm in the city, the small cafe on Warner Street. Meet me here.'' The line went dead. Jacob slammed the phone down, pissed off that a leech had told him what to do. He could, of course, not show up. But he was extremely curious to why Captain Glitter wanted to see him, so he went back into his room, grabbed some pants and a shirt, and headed outside. Billy was currently yelling at the television, and Jacob was pretty sure it was a cooking show he was watching. Rolling his eyes, he shut the door and headed for his truck.

He arrived at the cafe, taking his time to enter. He spotted Edward easily, his pale skin and striking appearance shown out in the small crowd. He sneered slightly, as he sat down across from Edward at the small table in the corner. He looked around anxiously; sure that Edward had picked here so that Jacob wouldn't cause a scene or try to attack him. Edward had a cold cup of coffee; he had obviously been here longer than Jacob had thought. He didn't say anything as he sat, didn't look up at him for a while. Finally, Edward spoke.

''The food in here smells good. Sometimes makes me wish I could eat it.'' He said quietly, looking up from his coffee mug. Jacob raised his eyebrows at Edward, before leaning back in his seat. Several girls in the cafe were glancing over at their table, giggling and deciding which one they would date. Jacob grinned to himself, and then looked at Edward, whose facial expression was dead serious.

''I know you didn't bring me here to discuss food.'' Jacob said plainly, looking at the menu. Most of the things were pastries, ice creams and chocolate desserts, and Jacob barely ate that sort of thing anymore. He put the menu back down and looked at Edward.

''It's about Rosalie.'' Edward said plainly. Jacob didn't reply, only stared past Edward. ''She's miserable. We can't get her to leave the house, and Carlisle is worried that she's on the road to self destruction.''

Jacob winced at the last words, and then put his head into his hands. He remained still for a moment, thinking about his options. He couldn't go near Rosalie; he wasn't even supposed to be with Edward. Sam and the rest of the pack were already probably disgusted with him; none of them had shown up to see him in a while. He knew that Sam had told the others, and that they were probably giving him space. It was okay for them, they had all imprinted on normal human girls, and he was stuck with a vampire. He then looked up; he knew that Edward had been listening in on his thoughts.

''Sam has no right to be angry at you.'' He stated simply, causing Jacob to growl slightly under his breath.

''Yeah, but that's it right? The pack leader is in charge.'' Jacob snarled back quietly, causing a few of the people around them to look up. Edward smiled at a few of them, causing them to put their heads together in quiet discussion over what must be happening between Jacob and Edward. Gladly, most of the people in the cafe were complete strangers so there would be little discussion about a Black with a Cullen.

''That must be difficult.''

''What does it matter to you?''

''It matters to Bella, therefore it matters to me. When you're unhappy, so is she.''

''How noble of you.''

`'Must you take everything and turn it around?'' Edward sighed, and looked down at his coffee again. Jacob watched him, deciding whether Edward was asking Jacob to leave Rosalie alone also, or perhaps telling him to leave Forks.

''I'm not asking you to do either, Jacob.''

''Good, because I wouldn't do either.''

''I know you wouldn't.'' Edward smirked, and Jacob, for a brief moment, smirked back. He then remembered who he was with and looked back down at the table. Both sat in silence for a few moments.

''So, what about Rosalie?'' Jacob finally asked, curious to what exactly Edward wanted.

''She's miserable.''

''I gathered that.''

''Bella has an idea, which I think might work.''

''You realise Bella never has good ideas. Falling in love with a vampire, for example.''

''Once again, Jacob, must you make everything a joke?'' Edward sighed, causing Jacob to scowl. He pushed his fingers through his hair, before relaxing again.

''Whatever, go on. Tell me Bella's idea.''

''She thinks that perhaps you and Rosalie are meant to be.'' Edward forced out. This caused Jacob to be silent, he was stunned by this. He knew that if a werewolf imprinted, that person was meant to be for them. But there must exceptions, there must be people who are already married or happily in love with somebody else. But then Leah crept into his mind, and he frowned. Perhaps when it came to imprinting, no matter what the obstacles were – they would end up together. In this case though, the obstacles were huge.

''I agree. I'm not sure what to do to help you with Rosalie, but I'm going to try Jacob. But in this, we need to come to an understanding.'' Edward declared, and Jacob nodded.

''I guess so. What sort of understanding?'' Jacob asked.

''I want you to be careful with Rosalie. If you two end up together, no matter how far off in the future that is, I want you to promise me something.'' Edward stated seriously.

''What promise would that be?''

''I want you to promise me you will never leave her, never let her down. I don't want you to do what Emmett has done to her. What he has done to us. In betraying Rosalie, he has betrayed us.'' Edward said with` a hint of resentment in his voice. Jacob held his hand out across the table, Edward looked taken back for a moment, before reaching out a grasping it. They both tried to outgrip each other, shaking fiercely. They let go, and sat back in their chairs, a sort of peaceful moment overcoming them. A few onlookers had watched the scene, a look of bewilderment on their faces. Jacob and Edward looked onto their audience, before looking at each other and laughing.

* * *

It was dawn, he could smell it. He rose from his spot, and walked through the trees with grace. The smell of dawn and moss combined had a calming effect over him, and he admired the small birds that seemed to come to life with daybreak. He had never been the type to appreciate such small things, but he had lost everything he cares about in the last month or so. Finally, he reached the end of the woods, and took a long look at the sunrise. He embraced the sunlight, allowing it to pass over his skin. It caused his entire body to somehow come to life, as if tiny crystals were in his pores. He reached out his arms and hands, and watched his skin dance before his eyes. He then stepped back into the shadows, and placed his hand against a tree. The mountains and lake that was before him sang in the sunlight, and he smiled. Then, a grave look came across his face, because he was not enjoying this with the one person in the world that mattered the most to him. He pulled a hood over his face, and took one last look at the sunrise. He turned back into the forest, breathing one word.

''Rosalie.''

And with that, Emmett disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_I think this was an extremely productive chapter. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I really love knowing what you guys want. Most of you have been crying out for Emmett to return, but I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. So right now I've brought him a small introduction, which I hope you enjoy. Anyone have any ideas what he's doing yet? Let me tell you, it's a good one! I hope you guys like the sort of truce between Edward and Jacob, Edward can't deal with Rosalie being so sad anymore. So yay, time to cheer her up! Or, will it all go horribly wrong? Review to find out. :3 Thanks for reading guys!_

_-Amy!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter six**

Jacob sat in silence in his truck in front of the Cullen Household, his radio was turned down and the rain beat gently against the window. He was contemplating was to do, Edward had told him to be here by Midday. He had been here for fifteen minutes now, and he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to go to the door or just wait for Edward. Every time he had decided to get up and go to the door instead of waiting around, his legs didn't seem to belong to him and didn't let him stand. He knew Rosalie was upstairs, probably staring out the window like Edward had described. Despite his high body temperature he shivered, unsure of his situation. Just as he had decided that he would drive off as if he had never been there, the door opened.

''Jacob, come inside. There's no need for you to sit in the car outside, Edward told us you were coming.'' Carlisle smiled at the doorway, causing Jacob to feel stupid. Of course they had known he was outside, why wouldn't they know? It was a house filled with vampires which special gifts and heightened senses. He wondered if Rosalie knew he was here, and he looked towards her window again, but he didn't see her. He turned the engine off, and climbed out the car. He slammed the door shut, and headed towards the house. He hated the smell, it burned his nose – but he hoped he would soon grow used to it. Their home was always extremely cold, and Jacob was grateful for his high body heat. He scanned the walls as he followed Carlisle, raising his eyebrows to the hundreds of graduation caps on the wall. He heard movement, and he scanned the area from which it came from. Jasper was standing nervously at the doorway, watching Jacob with slight confusion in his eyes. For a brief moment the two of them locked eyes, and then Jasper moved back into the room and closed the door.

Jasper always seemed so calm compared to the other vampires, mused Jacob. He had never really had any encounter with Jasper, he was perhaps the vampire he knew the least about. The pack liked to keep close eye on the vampire clan, but Jasper was the one they were most puzzled by. None of them knew for sure what his powers and strengths were, and this worried them. But Jacob had never really felt that Jasper was a threat, he almost felt at ease every time he was near him. He was more worried about the small pixie-like vampire, Alice. Finally, Carlisle arrived in a large sitting room with black leather sofa's and a plasma television.

''Jacob, you can wait in here for Edward. He's out … hunting right now. He's been out all night, he'll only be a little while.'' Carlisle offered, and handed him a large television remote. Jacob smiled gratefully, and Carlisle left the room. He sat down on the large sofa, and switched the television. He flicked through the thousands of unlocked channels, and he mused that the vampire's were living the good life. He wondered where they got their endless supply of money from, even though Carlisle worked in the hospital – it couldn't be this well paying, could it? He flicked quickly through each channel, not taking in any of the programs that he passed. There were channels that he didn't know even existed, and he was silently impressed by this. He was so busy changing channels, that he didn't notice Alice until she sat down next to him.

''Jacob.'' She said softly, not looking at him. She stared at the television, he had stopped changing channels once she said his name. A children's cartoon played on the screen, featuring a talking dog running from a vampire. He didn't reply to her, simply ignored her. He wasn't here to talk her, he was only here for Edward.

''You know I can't see anything when your future is intertwined with it, right?'' Alice asked, but Jacob remained silent. He knew this was true, but he refused to acknowledge this.

''Jacob, why can't I see Rosalie's future anymore?'' Alice demanded, and Jacob finally looked at her. He shrugged, and then turned back to the television. The portrayal of the vampire made Jacob smirk, and Alice rolled her eyes. She took a bold move, and grabbed hold of his arm. Jacob shot out of the chair, and yanked his arm out of her grasp. She stared at him, before glaring.

''Listen to me, why can't I see her future? What are you planning? I know Edward is up to something, he keeps changing his mind though – so I can't watch it. '' She growled at him, and Jacob erupted.

''It's none of your fucking business, okay? Nothing is going on, why can't you just drop it?'' Jacob demanded, feeling his body tensing. Alice glared, she knew that something was up. Edward never kept things from her, and even Jasper seemed slightly on edge recently. She had overheard Edward discussing something with Jasper, but when they realised she was there they had gone quiet. She was frustrated that she was being kept out of the loop, the Cullen's had never kept anything from each other. She had asked Carlisle and Esme about the entire thing, but they simply shook their heads.

''Alice, leave Jacob alone. It's no way to treat a guest in our home.'' Edward stood in the doorway, shaking his head at Alice. She glared at him for a moment, before getting up.

''I'm going to find out!'' She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Edward laughed, and moved aside to let her past. She skipped out the room, seemingly forgetting about the argument she had just had with a teenage werewolf. Edward raised his eyebrows, and sat on the couch closest to the door. Jacob rolled his eyes, and sat back down on the couch near the television. The show with the vampire was almost over, the cartoon dog was throwing garlic at the vampire.

''I remember this episode.'' Edward said thoughtfully, causing Jacob to smirk. He turned the television off, and put the remote down. Edward remained silent for a moment, before turning to Jacob.

''I told Jasper about this.'' He said, his face calm and his posture calm. Jacob raised an eyebrow,

''Oh? Won't he tell Alice? They're together, right?'' Jacob inquired.

''Jasper wants to tell Alice, but he knows not to tell her just yet.'' Edward responded.

''So, what's the use in Jasper knowing?'' Jacob asked, flexing his arms in front of him.

''Jasper has a very special sort of power, which will be useful for us.''

''Oh? What is it?'' Jacob tried not to sound too interested, but Edward laughed.

''Your pack will be desperate to know. How are they?''

''I haven't seen them, I've been staying away.''

''You shouldn't do that.''

''Huh, well – Sam has forbidden me from being here.''

''I guess so.''

''Yeah, it's bullshit.''

''Talk to them, Sam is an understanding guy. It's hard for him though, I can see why.'' Edward said thoughtfully, feeling sad for Jacob. He was obviously torn between his pack and his imprint. It wasn't his fault he had imprinted on Rosalie, Edward knew that, even though it had annoyed him at first.

''Maybe. So tell me, what is Jasper's magical hat trick?'' Jacob wanted to stay on topic, rather than go into his pack issues. He knew he would have to face them perhaps tonight or tomorrow, he had been staying away for too long. His father knew something was up, but he knew it was better not to pry Jacob for information.

''Jasper can calm people down, he can sort of control moods.'' Edward tried to phrase it properly. Jacob looked confused, so he continued. ''I think it would be good to have him there when we first try.''

''Oh, yeah? Sounds like a good idea.'' Jacob nodded, he knew that Rosalie was extremely pissed off at anyone who came near her right now. He stood up, and stretched his arms upwards. ''Can I go now?''

''Yes, I'll contact you in the next few days. Go see the pack.'' Edward suggested, as they both left the room and walked through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob could see the blonde hair of Rosalie. She lurked near her doorway, glaring at Jacob. He couldn't bring himself to glare back, like he would have before the imprintment, and simply smiled at her. She sighed irritably, and slammed her door shut. Edward shook his head, and let Jacob out.

* * *

**Jake has signed on.**

Bella says:

_-Hey Jake, you okay?_

Jake says:

_-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_

Bella says:

_-I don't know, the whole imprinting thing?_

Jake says:

_-Oh, that. I don't know. I told you that Sam is pretty pissed about it. I think I need to go talk to him about it later._

Bella says:

_-It's not fair that he's annoyed at you._

Jake says:

_-He's more than annoyed, Bells, he thinks I've betrayed him._

Bella says:

_-It isn't your fault._

Jake says:

_-You try telling him that._

Bella says:

_-For the leader of the pack, he's not very smart._

Jake says:

_-Why do you say that?_

Bella says:

_-He should know that this whole imprinting thing is totally not your fault. I mean, he was with Leah and then imprinted on her cousin. I'm sure Leah was really betrayed by that._

Jake says:

_-I think that's different._

Bella says:

_-It's not._

Jake says:

_-I've got to go Bella, got stuff to do._

Bella says:

_-Okay, goodnight Jake._

Jake says:

_-:)_

**Jake has signed off.**

Jacob sat in the darkness of his bedroom, staring at the computer screen. He turned it off, and stood up from the chair. He walked towards the window, pushed it open and leaned out. The night air was cool, and the rain had finally ended. The moon glowed high in the sky, and he could hear the rustling of trees. As he listened the the blades of grass ruffle in the wind, he could hear the quick pace of somebody drawing near his house. He stared in the direction of the person, and saw the shape of one of the pack. He watched them draw closer, and saw it was Sam. Sam stopped when he saw Jacob at the window, and they both remained silent. All that could be heard was the wind and the gentle sound of water far off at the beach. Finally, Sam spoke up.

''You've been keeping a distance, Jacob.''

''What did you expect me to do?'' Jacob shot back, glaring into the darkness.

Sam stayed silent for a moment, he looked around and sighed. He sat down on the grass, and looked upwards to Jacob at his window.

''I'm sorry man, it's just a complicated situation.'' He finally said.

''Yeah, for you. Think how this is for me.'' Jacob snapped.

''You have every right to be pissed off.''

''I am. Pissed off is actually an understatement.''

''Can't we talk about this, work something out?'' Sam seemed to plead.

''I'm sure you and the rest of the pack have worked something out among yourselves.''

''If you had just come to our meetings, you would have been involved in the decision.''

''What decision was that?''

''You can be with her, Jacob. We agreed this wasn't anyone's fault, and maybe it's for some bigger purpose.''

Both boys listened to the distant water, unsure of what else to say. Finally, Jacob nodded to Sam. Both of them broke out in big grins, and Jacob opened his window wider, and climbed out. He jumped to the ground, landing on his feet. Sam stood up, and they shook hands, and patted each other the back. They then broke out into a run, racing each other to the woods, their clothes ripping and their forms changing.

* * *

_:3 Yaaay. I love Sam, despite his horrible ending with Leah. I was drawn towards two decisions, but I think this one is the best. Don't worry, plenty of conflict is due! I decided to try something new with the IM chat, I thought it was a pretty good way of communicating with the characters. Did you guys like that? Would you rather I used it more often or not again? I really need to know these things. Oh, and don't worry – in the next chapter we've got some Rosalie and Jacob situations coming up. What ideas do you guys have? Want some more information about Emmett? You need to review me to tell me what you want, what you like, what you hate. It helps me so much, I'm kinda flying blind when I don't get reviewed. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and check out my Harry Potter stories, I would love for you guys to see my other kind of writing. Thanks guys._

_- Amy._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter seven**

_Rosalie seemed to dance as Jacob chased her through the thick of the trees, her laughter echoing throughout the forest. Neither were running to their full potential, just carelessly catching and escaping from each other, hiding behind trees and calling after each other. The sunlight shone through the trees, and whenever Rosalie crossed through the glowing patterns of sunlight, she sparkled. Jacob felt his breath catch in his throat whenever she dazzled, and more so when she turned to look at him, her face a picture of sheer beauty._

_''You can't catch me, Jacob.'' She called out to him, and began to dance through the trees once more. Jacob felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, and he sprinted forward. Rosalie laughed, her sweet voice rang through the forest, and Jacob felt stunned for a moment. He finally caught up with her, and caught her in his arms. Her skin was cold, like marble, but his skin was burning, like fire._

_''You're so warm, Jacob.'' Rosalie whispered, running her hand up his arm. Her touch was like electricity, awaken everything within him. She made him feel emotions that he didn't even know existed until she had become the dawn in his life. He smirked at this, and pulled her closer towards him._

_''You're so cold, Rosalie.'' He responded, and ran his fingers through her brilliant hair. Rosalie mock scowled for a moment, before pulling away from him. She walked towards the edge of the forest, and stared out to the mountains. Jacob followed her, a few steps behind her the entire time. She stood extremely still, the soft wind blowing her hair and dress slightly. He followed her gaze to the sun setting, and her eyes seemed so sorrowful for a brief moment. She turned to look at Jacob, her face serious._

_''I don't want to be alone, not again.'' She said, her voice suddenly seemed aged and different. Jacob frowned, and shook his head._

_''I would never do that to you, Rosalie. I would never leave you.'' He insisted, unsure of where this had come from._

_''Emmett said that.'' Rosalie whispered, and Jacob felt a small stabbing sensation in his stomach._

_''I'm not Emmett, I will stay with you forever and a day.'' He responded, and began to move towards her. All of a sudden, Jacob felt a pull on himself, and everything began to fade and take another form. He looked around in confusion, only to realise this wasn't really happening. This was a dream, and Rosalie wasn't really with him._

* * *

Jacob groaned inwardly, and opened his eyes. He lay still in his bed for a moment, a horrible feeling in his chest. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to deal with staying away from Rosalie, and these dreams. It just made him crave being with her more. But Edward and Jacob had come to an agreement that Edward would decide what the next move would be. Both agreed that imprinting not only affected the one who imprinted, because both had witnessed the other person falling quickly for the imprinter. He turned on his side, and checked the time. It was five in the morning, and outside the sun was only just peeking over the mountains. Jacob rolled out of bed, and pulled on a shirt. He decided that he was going to go for a drive, to clear his head of the dream. His body ached, not because of his exhaustion, but because he felt like part of him was missing. The effects of imprinting were really beginning to take place, he could feel it. Now he understood why Sam never wanted to be too far from Emily, and why Quil seemed depressed for a while when Claire went home.

Jacob drove through La Push, deciding that he would go to the mountains for a run. He didn't want to run into his pack, not when he was feeling like this. It took an hour to get to his destination, and he was grateful to get there. He slammed the door shut on his truck, and looked up to see the sun was beginning to rise. The sky was an orange colour, it seemed like it was going to be a clear day. He grinned to himself, feeling the cool breeze over his skin. Removing his shirt and his shorts, he allowed himself to change. Then, Jacob began to run. He felt the wolf heartbeat within him beating fast, the blood pumping and the thoughts of his lost ancestors running through his head. The ground beneath him felt soft, the trees around him murmured amongst themselves. All of his senses tingled, he felt in touch with the nature around him. Then, all of a sudden, something changed.

A smell burned his nose, movement but no heartbeat. Jacob tensed, he knew what it could be. He could feel it circling him, sizing him up. He darted around, trying to decipher them from the shadows of the trees. He caught sight of long blonde hair, and he froze. Unsure of what to do, he darted back to his truck. He knew she was close behind, gaining and losing speed, they were too alike in strength. He tried to lose her several times, but his scent was too strong, as was hers. He sped up, diving into the shadows and changing his path quickly. He finally managed to reach his truck, and as he slowed down, he was forced down onto the ground. His instinct would have been to turn and attack what had got him down, but this was different. Instead, he focused on calming down, and slowly turned. Rosalie stood there, her eyes fierce and bloodthirsty. He remained still for a moment, before he felt himself change once again. Her face remained fierce, but her stance relaxed slightly. She knew Jacob was not a threat, not yet.

''What are you doing off the Reserve, mutt?'' She spat, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face. He reached towards his shorts slowly, and placed them over himself, embarrassed that she had to see him like this. He raised an eyebrow at her obviously discomfort.

''I'm not tied to the Reserve by a lead, despite what you may think.'' He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She shifted her footing, and rolled her eyes. He quickly pulled his shorts on, and stood up. She stood back, and they locked their gaze for a moment.

''I thought all the dogs on the Reserve were kept on chains.'' She said aggressively, turning her face to the side to avoid looking at him.

''I thought you were a shut in now.'' He responded, she was picking at his ego.

''That's got nothing to do with you.'' She spat harshly, tensing her fists. Jacob sighed, and relaxed his shoulders. He hoped she would trust him, especially since she knew Edward had been spending time around Jacob. He noticed that her eyes were brighter again, her hair no longer seemed lifeless. He inwardly grinned, he never realised that her minor improvement in health would warm his heart so much. The forest was silent, the two stood several metres apart from each other. Jacob leaned back against his truck, not taking his eyes off of Rosalie, who simply contemplated her options.

''I decided to hunt. Is that such a problem? I'm not on your land.'' She finally said, unsure why she was explaining herself to Jacob. He was, after all, a vampire's worst enemy. She felt a sort of calming sensation when they made eye contact, and his scent was not as burning as it once had been. She ignored this, she acted as if she was as just as repulsed as ever to see him.

''I have no problem with you hunting.'' Jacob said simply, shrugging.

''Oh, really? I thought that was the reason your little pack was around, because you think we're some sort of threat.'' Rosalie argued, hoping that a heated argument with a teenage werewolf would help her feel slightly better. Jacob simply shrugged again.

''Maybe my ancestors did.'' Jacob suggested, causing Rosalie more frustration. She stepped out of the shadows slightly, into the sunlight. She had no reason to hide when it came to Jacob, for he knew all about her kind. The sun bounced off her skin, causing her to sparkle. The sunlight seemed to dance on her skin, and she seemed even more beautiful, if that was possible. Jacob felt his throat close up slightly, he took in a sharp intake of breath.

''What are you staring at?'' Rosalie demanded, despite her beautiful exterior, her eyes were that of an angry lion. Jacob shook his head, and ducked it down for a moment. He could feel his body trying to fight off the temptation to walk over to her, and sweep her into his arms. He lifted his head up again, and drank her in. He frowned slightly,

''Does the rest of the Cullens know you're out here?'' He asked thoughtfully.

''I'm not like you, I don't need permission from my kind to do anything. But yes, Edward and Carlisle are aware that I'm out on my own, dog.'' Rosalie said with pride, as she picked up a strand of her hair and twirled it between her fingers in a bored manner. She didn't know why Jacob wasn't arguing with her, he usually was so hot tempered. She kept catching her eyes wandering over him, she silently scolded herself for this. One for even thinking that a werewolf was attractive, two for thinking this so soon after Emmett left. The thought of Emmett brought a pang of hurt into her chest, and she stumbled slightly. All of a sudden, the air seemed to burn her nose, and her head felt light. She hadn't fed enough to be chasing Jacob through the forest, she felt dizzy. The emotional exhaustion and the lack of feeding suddenly caught up on her, and she fell backwards onto the ground. Jacob shot forward within seconds, and kneeled down onto the ground next to her.

''Rosalie, what's wrong?'' He said in a panicked tone, concern painted over his face.

''I'm not su-sure. This has never happened to me. I f-feel so weak.'' She whispered, trying to focus on his face but failed. Her senses seemed to dim, and though she could not fall conciousness, she felt like she was no longer as awake as always. She reached up her hand, and gripped onto Jacob's bear arm weakly. Jacob reacted instantly, lifting her gently into his strong arms. She was cold, her body like stone, yet he had never felt skin so soft. Her scent was so strong, but it didn't seem to burn like it had always done. He moved quickly towards his truck, and placed her into the passenger seat. Rosalie opened her mouth to object, but realised that it was either sit in a car with him, or be carried down the mountains. She simply rested her head against the window, and closed her eyes.

Jacob climbed into the truck, and started it quickly. He drove as fast as his truck allowed him to, glancing at Rosalie every few minutes. The trip seemed to take forever, Rosalie didn't move or make any noise, and Jacob muttered to his truck to speed up. Finally, they arrived in front of the Cullen household. Rosalie was an odd shade of white by the time they arrived, but she had not yet opened her eyes. Jacob climbed out of his truck, and opened her door. She made no effort to move, so he bundled her into his arms, and walked to the door. He managed to open it, and carried her into the house.

''Carlisle? It's Rosalie, I don't know what's wrong with her! Carlisle!'' Jacob called, and Esme instantly appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked confused for a moment, then frightened. She quickly called for Carlisle, as Alice and Jasper appeared at another doorway. Both looked at frightened as Esme, and Alice looked at Jacob in a questioning manner.

''What happened to her, Jacob?'' She demanded in a whisper, looking at Rosalie in horror. Jacob placed her down on the black leather sofa, and Esme quickly sat down next to her, stroking her forehead. Jacob shook his head, in complete shock over what had happened. Carlisle came down the staircase quickly and elegantly, his face a picture of concern. He leaned over Rosalie, shaking his head.

''I don't know really. She was fine, then she was on the ground. I didn't know what to do.'' Jacob confessed, his head filled with accusing thoughts directed to himself. Carlisle nodded, he believed Jacob – he trusted Jacob. Jasper and Esme both looked at Jacob, their eyes thanked him. But Alice stared at Jacob, unsure what to think of the situation. Jasper placed his hand on her back, and brought her attention back to Rosalie. Carlisle muttered to Rosalie, who responded with simple answers. It felt like hours, but after a few minutes Carlisle stood up again, and smiled.

''Don't worry, she forced herself too hard on dead blood. She'll be fine.'' Carlisle nodded, and Esme sighed in relief.

''Thank you, Jacob.'' She smiled, standing up and nodding at him. Jacob smiled bashfully in return, unsure of what to say.

Alice rushed forwards to Jacob, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob took this as a thank you, and although he was unsure how to react to it, he accepted it. But then, Alice leaned forward towards his ear, and whispered softly in her sing song voice,

''I will find out what's going on, Jake.'' She pulled away, and smiled, before dancing towards Rosalie, to hold her hand.

* * *

_Okay, that was an interesting chapter to write. Finally got Rosalie out of her room, and some Jacob/Rosalie interaction going on. Alice is so left out of the loop, but don't worry – she means no harm. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, actually. I think it's probably been my best progression chapter yet! Please read, review and subscribe. I love feedback, it helps me know what my readers are thinking. Anyway, I hop you're all lovinnn' the Jacob/Rosalie tension, there's a lot more to come! And I'm thinking that Emmett is going to make an appearance pretty soon, my friends!_

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter eight**

Rosalie was humiliated, she had never been so embarrassed before. Carlisle and Esme had been extremely careful about the matter, knowing her hot temper would be tried if they mentioned or pushed it too far. Alice and Jasper was also careful, Jasper used his abilities to keep the mood of the house calm, but Alice had simply pressed about Jacob.

''So, why were you with Jacob?'' Alice provoked, endlessly. It had been several hours since Jacob had brought her home and hastily left, and it was not the first time Alice had asked this question. Rosalie remained silent, or simply shrugged. Alice was enraged about being kept out of the loop, there had never been secrets within the Cullen household that lasted this long. For some unknown reason, she was finding it difficult to keep a clear view of Rosalie's future. She was becoming frustrated with it, she was no longer able to watch Emmett, and now Rosalie was slowly slipping from her sight.

''Rosalie, answer my question, please?'' She asked again, this time pushing on Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie looked at Alice, and shrugged her shoulders once again, but this time she replied.

''He was just there, Alice.'' She said slowly, and carefully. She didn't want to have any gratitude, resentment or emotion in her voice as she spoke. She was unsure of her feelings towards Jacob, a mixture of many things seemed to have been thrown together since he brought her back home safely.

''Isn't that weird, Rose? He just happened to be there. Was he following you?'' Alice proceeded, relieved that Rosalie was finally answering her questions. Rosalie shook her head,

''No, he wasn't following me. He was just there.'' Rosalie responded, her voice soft and emotionless. She stared out of the large windows, the sun was setting and the sky was pink. Despite the previous weather in Forks, the sky was calm and the wind was gentle. Rosalie wasn't sure why she was defending Jacob, she knew he had not been following her – but usually she would have been grateful for any reason to insult him.

''Why did he bring you back here? Why didn't he just call Carlisle? He had Carlisle's number. Why would he do you, out of all people, a favour?'' Alice continued, her sweet voice filled with curiosity. It seemed to her that Alice was not really asking the questions to Rosalie, but more thinking out loud. Rosalie didn't respond, she wasn't sure of the answers herself. Jacob and her had never gotten along, always at each other's throats. But today, in those mountains, he had been calm. Rosalie had felt this strange feeling overcome her in the mountains, before she had felt faint. It was like a small part of her pain from Emmett had broke off of her, and Jacob had replaced it with something else. She shivered slightly, unsure of what to make of this.

''I think Jake has a puppy crush on you.'' Alice finally concluded, and Rosalie snapped out of her daze. She looked at Alice, raised her eyebrows before shaking her head, and giving a small laugh. Alice joined in, and they both giggled over the prospect of Jacob falling for Rosalie. But Rosalie did not share the small part of her that felt like she was falling for Jacob with Alice, for she was frightened of the very idea.

* * *

Edward sighed, and hung up the call on his phone. Bella was sitting on her bed, waiting for information about Rosalie. Carlisle had called him almost immediately to let him know of her condition, and told him not to worry. Of course, both of them had. But he had called back an hour later, assuring Edward there was no need to return and that it would probably just upset Rosalie. Edward had reluctantly agreed, but demanded that Carlisle called him every few hours to keep him updated. The sun was setting now, and Edward would have to ''leave'' soon.

''So, what did Carlisle tell you?'' Bella asked from her perch on the bed, her eyes wide and eager to know.

''Well, he told me how Rosalie got home.'' Edward said, sighing slightly. He hadn't realised that she had been so far from home at the time, and hadn't thought to ask how exactly she had returned to the household when she collapsed.

''So, how did she?''

''Jacob happened to be there. He drove her back, and then carried her into the house.'' He said bluntly, unsure what to make of this news. Bella remained silent for a moment,

''You better thank Jake, then.'' She said, and shrugged.

''I will, but I wonder why Jacob was there. We hadn't discussed anything.'' Edward brushed his hand through his hair, whilst contemplating many different reasons why Jacob was there.

''Maybe he just happened to be in the right place at the right time.'' Bella suggested,

''Perhaps. We had discussed that he would stay away from her until I had decided a good approach for-''

''Maybe Jake couldn't stay away.'' Bella cut in, folding her arms. She understood imprinting from the way Jacob had described it, and she felt that Edward was perhaps not really seeing it from Jacob's point of view.

''I'm sure that's right.'' Edward smiled weakly, giving into Bella. She was stubborn about Jacob, so Edward usually gave in about the topic whenever he was brought up.

''Anyway, maybe Rosalie came across him, not the other way around.'' She pointed out, and Edward thought about this. It was highly unlikely, but imprinting did tend to go both ways.

''I'll speak to Jacob about it soon.'' Edward promised, before pulling Bella into his arms, and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Jacob slowly made his way back to the Cullen Household, unsure of what to say or do whilst he was there. Carlisle had called him, and told him he was more than welcome to come by and see how Rosalie was doing. Jacob had a small suspicion that Carlisle knew about his imprint on Rosalie, whether he had simply worked it out for himself or if Edward had told him. He knew she was there, somewhere in that huge house. He could feel her, despite her not having a heartbeat or pulse that he could trace, he could feel her within those walls. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and his breath became short. He finally reached the front of the house, and he knocked on the door. The door was quickly answered by Jasper, who stood stone faced and calm. Jacob always felt slightly at ease when it was just Jasper, despite his usual stone faced expression and manner.

''Uh, Carlisle asked me to come over.'' Jacob said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Jasper simply nodded, and stood aside. Jacob had never really heard Jasper say more than a few words, he was quiet, but he supposed Alice did all the talking needed for the two of them. Jacob walked into the house, feeling the chill and eeriness of being in a house filled with vampires. Ever since his imprinting on Rosalie, his instinct feeling to kill vampires had lessened, and he had realised that his resentment for vampires wasn't by his own free will. He stiffly stood in the open hall, wondering what to do. Jasper closed the door, and stood awkwardly for a moment.

''Jacob! Carlisle said you were going to be turning up today, I heard the truck.'' Esme said from the stairs, smiling. She was too kind to say that she could smell him, Jacob thought she was a motherly sort of figure who was pleasant to anyone she came across. He smiled at her, and nodded. She came down the stairs, and patted Jacob on the arm.

''Do you want to see Rosalie? I'm afraid she's not very talkative though.'' Esme smiled, rolling her eyes in a motherly way.

''Yeah.. I mean, that'd be good. I mean, I brought her back and I just want to make sure she didn't – I don't know. Yeah.'' Jacob stumbled over what he wanted to say, causing Esme to smile wider and Jasper to look at him with slight amusement on his face. This would have irritated Jacob any other time, but his mind was far off focusing on Rosalie who was in the house somewhere. Esme nodded, and motioned for him to follow, They reached Rosalie's door, and Esme opened it slowly.

''Rose, Jacob is here to see if you're feeling better.'' She called out. Rosalie was sat on the bed, staring out the window. Her colouring was back to it's usual marble white, no longer the strange grey it hard turned. Jacob looked at Esme uneasily for a moment, and she simply nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving Jacob alone with Rosalie.

''Are you feeling better?'' Jacob asked cautiously. Rosalie sniffed slightly,

''As if you care.'' She responded, not turning to face him. Jacob knew she was extremely proud, and was humiliated from the event.

''If I didn't care I would have left you up there.'' He shrugged, and wandered over to her shelves. He looked at her large collection of dainty ornaments, photographs of her family and jewellery, intrigued by everything she owned.

''Carlisle would have found me, and I would have told him you left me. You were only thinking of yourself.'' Rosalie turned to look at him, watching him take an interest in her possessions. He didn't respond straight away, he was looking at the photographs of Emmett and Rosalie, laughing and smiling together.

''I was thinking about you.'' Jacob responded eventually, his voice quiet. Rosalie felt herself shiver, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She saw his gaze linger over Emmett, but he didn't say anything about him.

''Why are you here?''

''Carlisle said I should.''

''Why would he think I would want to see a mutt?''

''Because I perhaps saved your life?'' Jacob sighed, she was being extremely difficult.

''If that's what you would call it.'' Rosalie said sullenly, letting her guard down for the first time. Jacob looked at her carefully, her eyes seemed to have aged so much, witnessed pain she had never felt before.

''Do you think he'll come back?'' Jacob asked cautiously, unsure of what to say. He prayed that Emmett would stay away forever, so he could have Rosalie. But then, if he was causing her so much pain by leaving, perhaps he'd be willing to love her from afar, if it made her happy. His heartbeat ached for a second as he thought of Emmett returning and taking Rosalie into his arms once again, but then it softened when he thought of her smiling once again.

''You have to have faith, and hope.'' Rosalie said quietly, avoiding answering the question directly. Jacob attempted to resist the urge to approach her and put his arms around her, he felt a strange pull towards her. Before he knew it, he was putting his hand on her shoulder. Jacob felt like time slowed down, and that he was about to lose his arm. He held his breath, and was about to lift his hand off of her shoulder, when he felt her ice cold hand on top of his. They both remained silent, watching the trees rustle in the wind outside. Neither was entirely sure of how long they remained like that, but neither really seemed to care or notice. Rosalie could feel his heartbeat, and for a long moment, she felt like she had one once again.

* * *

_Okayyy. So we have a little bit of Rosalie accepting Jacob now. I'm sorry to those who messaged me asking for a make out session with Rosalie and Jacob, but do you honestly think that would happen so soon? Rosalie would have broken his neck, you know that. But yes, we're seeing that Rosalie is beginning to stop resenting Jacob, because he is, after all, super dreamy and awesome. Har har har. But yes, there will be trouble soon, don't you worry about that. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a little bit of block about what I wanted to happen, even though I already know how it's going to end, it's just getting to that part that is difficult! Anyway, reviews, feedback, adding to favourites – that sort of thing is the stuff that helps me update. Oh, and read my Harry Potter fanfiction! Especially if you're a Draco/Hermione shipper!_

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine**

Jacob decided to stay away from the Cullen household for a few days, as Edward had called him requesting that he didn't somehow ''end up'' in the same place as Rosalie for a while, as she had become quite agitated recently. He had informed Jacob that she seemed to be playing the same things over and over in her mind, small thoughts of Emmett, small thoughts of Jacob, and often darkness. She was no longer the thoughtful girl she usually was, and Edward was becoming worried about her mental state. Jacob had agreed that it was best not to force her forward after such trauma, but he couldn't keep it from himself that he felt that Edward was being stupid. Jacob believed that by letting Rosalie be with him, she would soon forget about Emmett and that part of her life would soon become the past, and she would never dwell on it again. But he had no choice but to comply to Edward, as he would have no excuse to go over to the Cullen home, as Edward would be his only way of doing so.

Lying on his back, in his garage, he focused on the overhead fan. It spun quickly, and Jacob felt himself becoming slightly unwell from trying to follow it. Michael Jackson's _''Smooth Criminal''_ played on the small radio in the corner, but Jacob wasn't paying attention to the music. He had been trying to fix the engine on his truck, as it had been stalling worse than usual, but nothing seemed to be keeping his attention for very long. The ground was cool below him, and the breeze was gently flowing through the garage. He sighed, and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He felt like he was ready to doze off, when his phone began to vibrate in his jeans pocket. Pulling it out quickly, he checked the screen. He didn't recognise the number, so he answered cautiously.

''Hello?'' He asked, but was answered with silence. He repeated himself, and still there was no response.

''Uh, whatever.'' He said, and was about to click the ''End Call'' button, when he heard somebody on the other end.

''Don't hang up.'' They said, their voice quiet and husky. He couldn't tell who he was talking to, nor their gender.

''Who is this?'' He asked, standing up, he became suspicious that it was one of the kids from school playing a stupid prank.

''I can't come on the Reserve.'' They said, their voice still unrecognisable. Then it hit him.

''Edward? Why are you calling? What do you want?'' Jacob demanded, fearing that something had happened to Rosalie.

''Can you meet me at the cut off?'' The reply was, not answering any of the questions.

''Yeah, sure but-'' The line went dead, and Jacob was left confused and annoyed. His engine was stalling still, and he had no transport. He looked around the garage in confusion, and noticed the bike that he and Bella had worked on together. Well, he had worked on and Bella had watched. Hesitantly, Jacob pulled on his checked shirt, and pushed the bike outside the garage. The air was cool, and the road was dry, perfect riding weather. He quickly mounted the bike, and kick started it. He gained speed quickly, and his blood pumped through his head, he could hear the roaring of the wind and it felt good to block out his thoughts. He could only concentrate on the road before him, he felt carefree.

It took fifteen minutes to reach the cut off, and when he arrived he could see Edward's car. He demounted the bike, and stood by it, waiting. Nobody exited the car, and Jacob began to feel uneasy about the situation. Edward was not one to hesitate, he was straight forward and to the point when it concerned Jacob, probably because of his dislike of Jacob, even with their truce. He decided to walk towards the car, and as he did, the car door opened. But it was not Edward who stepped out of the car. It was Rosalie.

Her face was was emotionless, yet her eyes seemed to shine for a moment when she laid them on Jacob. She quickly covered this up by turning to slam the door shut, and then brushing her hair behind her ear as she walked towards Jacob, wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked. Jacob knew she wasn't cold, so she must have been feeling vulnerable. He stood still, unsure of how to react to this. He glanced around, none of her family were near by, he couldn't smell them, nor could he see anyone who could be a threat. Rosalie was also glancing around, making sure none of the pack were hiding or watching from afar. Finally, she stopped once she was about five feet away from Jacob. Jacob scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous laugh.

''Uh, Rosalie. I was expecting Edward.'' He said, unsure of what else to say to her.

''Yes, I know. Sorry.'' She quickly responded, looking anywhere except at him.

''Are you okay? Is something wrong?'' He asked, stumbling over his words slightly.

''No, well. Yes, maybe. I didn't thank you.'' Rosalie replied, finally looking at him.

''Oh you don't need to thank me-''

''Why can't I get you off my mind?'' She cut in, her voice sounding desperate. Jacob dropped his arms to his sides, and shook his head, his mouth open in awe slightly. This was the last thing he had expected from Rosalie, especially so soon. He honestly didn't know what to say to that, and he was secretly thrilled that she was thinking of him so often.

''I don't know. I really don't.'' Jacob shrugged again, not being honest with her or himself.

''You're lying, Jacob.'' She said, but not fiercely. She sighed inwardly, and raised her eyebrows at him in a defeated sense.

Before Jacob got the chance to respond, he heard the quick footsteps behind him, and saw the look on Rosalie's face. Pure hatred. He turned to see that Leah Clearwater stood only a few metres away from him. She wore the same expression as Rosalie, her pretty face twisted in hatred.

''I thought a smelled a leech.'' She snarled, her eyes set on Rosalie, who simply tossed her hair in response.

''Leah, back off.'' Jacob growled in response, turning back to Rosalie. Leah took a sharp intake of breath, before stepping forward closer to Jacob.

''Seriously, Jacob, what the hell. I know Sam has given you permission, but the rest of the pack are pretty much disgusted.'' Leah snapped, tossing her hair in response to Rosalie. Leah smiled slightly when she saw the look on Rosalie's face, it was a mixture of confession and hatred.

''What is she talking about, Jacob?'' Rosalie demanded, her voice becoming slightly shrill as she was not used to being kept out of the loop, especially when it concerned her. Jacob stood uncomfortable for a moment, and Leah began to laugh.

''You mean you haven't told her you imprinted on her? Oh man, Jake, you're priceless!'' Leah squealed, and Rosalie froze. Her face was a picture of shock, her features fixed on Jacob. She opened her mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut. She glared at Leah, before charging forward towards her, ready to claw her apart.

''You're LYING!'' She screeched, and lunged towards Leah. Jacob intervened just in time, knocking Leah backwards and grasping Rosalie's wrists tightly. Rosalie screamed as if his very touch burned her, and yanked her wrists away from him. Leah stood bolt upright behind Jacob, snarling at Rosalie.

''Rosalie, please-.'' Jacob begged, and Rosalie simply stood back from him. She shook her head in frustration, before storming back to the car, climbing instead and slamming the door behind her. The car started up and took off faster than Jacob could even comprehend, leaving him staring at the empty road. Leah walked towards him, and placed her hand on his arm.

''Jake, seriously, it will never happen.'' She said sweetly, and Jacob brushed her hand off his arm.

''That's what you think, Leah. You go around, ruining everything for everybody else because you're so angry about what happened with Sam. If imprinting didn't work, don't you think Sam would still be with you? Well he's not, Leah. So why don't you go take you pissy moods somewhere else, instead of making the pack miserable.'' He yelled at her, storming back his bike, starting the engine. He gave her a warning look as she opened her mouth to respond, and he began to drive. He didn't know where he was going, but wherever it was, it was far away from both the Cullens and the Pack.

The world outside blurred past him. He gripped the bike tightly, feeling himself willing the bike to move faster. Trees, buildings, fields, clouds blurred past the faster he drove. All seemed to blur into Rosalie, her face twisted in disbelief and disgust at the very idea of Jacob imprinting on her. He drove faster, angry, out of control. His blood pumped through his veins, his breath ragged and furious. He swerved, he forced the bike faster, stronger, faster.

Suddenly, the bike gave a strange turn, and Jacob felt himself being thrown from the bike, and into the air. Unfortunately, it was not a normal road he had been driving out of control on, but mountainside. He felt the touch ground hit off his back, the rocks ripping at his skin, the stone smashing into his structure. Finally, his fall came to an end, and he lay on the ground, breathing shallowly and unevenly. His fall luckily had not been down a steep mountainside, but it still had impact. He tried to stand, but found it difficult. He forced his body upwards, it was a struggle, but he managed. He slipped and crashed to the ground once more, stumbling further down the cliff area. Finally, he managed to crawl upwards, and got up. He was unsteady, but quick. The adrenaline from the bike, from Leah and Rosalie, from the fall, made his body feel like it was full of energy. He climbed, he crawled, he forced his seemingly broken body and spirit upwards through the rocky and muddy area. He finally reached the road, and couldn't see his bike. He didn't care, that's not what he was looking for. He sat by the road for a few moments, inspecting his body. He was sure his collarbone was broken, but he didn't care. He was no longer his top priority, and he knew what was.

Forcing himself to his feet once more, he glanced around him, and began to run. He knew where he was going, despite not knowing where he was, he could feel where she was.

* * *

_A great man has passed away. I refuse to listen to the cruel jokes and laughter about his looks and personal life. He brought so much happiness to my childhood, trying to dance like him in his music videos, singing to him when he came on the radio on a long road trip, screaming at ''Thriller'' which was the scariest thing I had ever seen at that time. Please, do not take part in those cruel jokes about him, it is extremely disrespectful to make jokes about somebody who is in the Guinness Book of Records for donating so much to charity. Michael, your music will forever live in, and you will always live on in my heart. I will truly miss you, and I am so grateful that I was alive when you were. Rest in peace, you truly amazing person._

_Okay, so get away from my mourning over the loss of a truly inspirational person, I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Sorry it's not brilliant, I was pretty upset about the combination of losing grandparents and a teacher in the last couple of months, and then the news of Michael. Please, do not disrespect my decision to mention him in here, either. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a little more action with Rosalie and Jacob in the next chapter or so. Reviews result in updates._

_- Amy!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter ten**

Emmett Cullen was confused. He had been able to feel Rosalie since the day he left, the agony he had caused her, the longing she still had for him to return home to her. But for the last two days, he had not been able to feel her. He was growing extremely worried that something had happened to her, or that she had decided she couldn't go on any longer without him. He had hoped that she would have been able to survive without him, perhaps not forever because he had planned to return one day, and he had believed that she would. She was a strong person, not only physically but mentally. But the very idea of Rosalie giving up was enough to convince him that this had been a bad idea, that he should never have left. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he had needed to think about himself for once. He had given everything to Rosalie, she had saved his life, and she had been his life. But there was so much more that Rosalie did not know about Emmett, and that is why she had not seen this coming.

Emmett was on a journey, he knew what he was going to find, but he did not know where, when or how he was going to find it. Constantly changing his path, never focusing on what he was going to do, mindlessly doing favours to get closer to his destination. He knew how to fool Alice, he had been practising for a long time. She had not seen this coming, he had tried out several different ways of fooling her powerful talent, and he had succeeded. Whilst he had managed to escape Alice, he had not been able to rid himself of Rosalie's pain. It was strange how he could feel her longing for him, he never realised that could have happened. But it had, and it soon became a sort of comfort for him. He had recently felt her become slightly stronger, and then out of nowhere, it had stopped entirely. He had waited for it to return, but it did not. He was desperate to return back to the Cullen household, but he knew that he perhaps not be welcome anymore. But he had decided that he needed to return, this endless charade was becoming too much for him. He pulled his new cellphone out of his jeans pocket, and quickly dialled a number. It rang out twice, and was answered.

''I can't do this anymore.'' Emmett growled into the phone, and the other end remained quiet for a moment before they let out a dry laugh.

''Emmett, you know what you have to do.'' The voice was bland, without emotion.

''But this is bullshit. I've been doing this mindless favours endlessly.'' He snapped into the phone.

''You're getting closer.'' The line cut off, and Emmett growled in frustration.

He stood up from where he sat, and looked down at the city below. He stood on top of a tall building, watching thousands of innocent people below move on with their normal lives. Every face he saw, every body that fought against the wind, belonged to her.

* * *

Rosalie drove as fast as she could, almost tearing the steering wheel out of the dash board. It was suddenly beginning to make sense to her. Jacob had stopped being the usual irritating mutt he usually was, and she was beginning to see him more of a person. But she could see now that it was all a lie, some disgusting twisted werewolf thing. She wasn't even focusing on the road, her mind was clouded with thoughts of Jacob, Leah, the Pack. Who else knew? Edward. He had been acting very strangely since Jacob had first come to the house, and now she knew why. This enraged her even more, and she sped up. Twisting and turning down the road, something had snapped inside her. She felt like being chaotic, she felt like being dangerous. Suddenly, she wanted to feel alive. She wanted a heartbeat, she wanted a pulse, she wanted to feel the warmth of body heat, she wanted to hear the blood rushing through her. Finally, somehow, she arrived at the Cullen Household. Storming out of the car, she slammed the door so hard she left a dent. She moved like a woman on a mission, full of fury and passion. She forced the door open, almost taking it off the hinges.

''Who else knew?!'' She screamed in the house, causing the entire household to gather into the front hall. Alice, who was usually care free and lively, stood deadly still. Jasper looked like he had an intense migraine and was fighting a losing battle with it. Esme held onto Carlisle's arm, both unsure of how to react to Rosalie's violent outburst. Edward, on the other hand, seemed relaxed. He already knew what she was thinking, he already knew why she was upset. He had known all along, and this only enraged her more.

''I know Edward knew, but who else here?!'' She demanded, but her family simply looked at each other and back at Rosalie. She wasn't sure whether they were playing stupid, or they simply didn't know. But it wasn't like Edward to keep secrets from the rest of the family, but he had kept this from her.

''What are you talking about, Rosalie? What's wrong?'' Carlisle asked, his voice cautious and he held a protective arm around Esme's waist. He was tense, he seemed to have been expecting her to react badly sooner or later to Emmett's sudden leave. She had been too calm, and Rosalie was not a calm person.

''Ask Edward! He knows everything!'' She half choked, pointing at Edward. Alice turned to look at Edward expectantly, as did the rest of the Cullen's. Edward quickly scanned his family, all were looking nervously between him and Rosalie. He sighed, he knew that keeping something from the family had been a bad idea.

''Jacob has imprinted on Rosalie. I kept it from everyone, but I was trying to protect Rosalie and Jacob.'' Edward said simply, and Alice gave a small gasp out. She turned to look at Rosalie, who was glaring at Edward.

''That's why I can't see your future anymore.'' Alice whispered, causing Rosalie to look at her alarmed.

''What? What does that mean?'' Rosalie whispered, and Carlisle looked at her seriously.

''It means your future is entwined with Jacob's.'' He said, his voice seemingly filled with wonder.

''But, that can't be! A werewolf and a vampire? No, that's impossible.'' The words stumbled out of her mouth, her mind blank.

''We thought it was impossible for a human to be with a vampire.'' Esme said gently, frightened of her daughter's outburst. She did not fear for herself, but what Rosalie may do to herself. She was destructive when she was angry or upset, and she feared she may end up taking those actions on herself.

''How could this happen?'' Jasper voiced, his voice breaking and forced.

''Werewolves imprint all the time, Jasper-'' Carlise began, but Jasper shook his head.

''No, not that. How? Jacob has seen Rosalie plenty of times, how did this happen now? Why not sooner? Why not before..'' He trailed off, but Alice finished for him.

''Before Emmett left.'' His name hurt to voice, and each member of the family felt the small venom stab in their chest when Alice said his name.

''I.. I don't know how to explain that one.'' Carlisle said defeated, and Rosalie looked at him panicked. If he didn't know, who could explain this?

Before Rosalie could open her mouth to speak, the door behind her opened, and they all turned to see Jacob standing, bleeding and battered in the doorway. For a moment, nobody moved or said anything. All that they could hear was Jacob's rapid heartbeat and rugged breathing.

''Jacob, what happened?'' Esme exclaimed, startled. Her eyes were concerned and frightened for Jacob, and she looked at Carlisle quickly, silently pleading him to do something. Carlisle moved towards Jacob, and waited for him to answer Esme's question. Jacob's eyes scanned over the Cullen's, and paused for a moment on Rosalie, who simply stared at him. Her expression was not of hatred or resentment, simply distressed and confused. They locked eyes for a moment, before Rosalie looked away, and quickly ascended up the stairs. Jacob made a start to follow her, he needed to explain himself, but Carlisle grasped his forearm tightly. He had never risen a hand to Jacob, but he felt that he needed to step in this time. Jacob looked at him startled for a moment, then looked at the hand. It was ice cold on his skin, and his instant reaction was to break the hand. But he forced himself to suppress that reaction, he knew Carlisle was not a threat, and was simply trying to keep the peace in his household.

''Everyone, leave Jacob and I.'' Carlisle said, his voice was stern but not fierce. Esme quickly followed Rosalie up the stairs, and Edward went back into the living room. Alice lingered for a moment, but Jasper took her by the waist and escorted her out of the room. Jacob was left with Carlisle, who seemed to be very unsure of the situation.

''Where did you get these injuries? Did your Pack find out?'' Carlisle questioned, and Jacob shook his head.

''No, I was on my motorbike, and I don't know.. It's kind of a blur. It took a strange turn, and I was down the side of the mountain.'' Jacob explained, shrugging. Carlisle's eyes widened, and then he nodded. He escorted Jacob to his hospital-like room, and began cleaning Jacob's wounds. Neither of them spoke for a long time, Carlisle simply put pressure on various parts of Jacob's body, testing to see if anything was broken or torn. Jacob didn't wince, nor did he acknowledge any of the prodding and pinching. Finally, Carlisle was satisfied that Jacob was healing at a radical rate due to his high running emotions and adrenaline.

''Jacob, when did you first imprint on Rosalie?'' He finally asked, causing Jacob to look up and at Carlisle. Carlisle continued cleaning his tools and hands, calm and relaxed. Jacob on the other hand felt tested and agitated by this query.

''It's not like I did it on purpose.'' He defended himself quickly, glaring.

''I know that Jacob, I'm just curious to when it happened.'' Carlisle didn't look up from what he was doing, and Jacob relaxed slightly. He knew that Carlisle was interested in the imprinting of werewolves and other things circling werewolves, and that he was not accusing him of anything. But he was just nervous being in this house with what seemed to be pissed of vampires, by himself. The comfort of the Pack was back on the Reserve, and Leah probably wouldn't tell them what had happened.

''When I came here with Bella.'' He stated, and looked out the window.

''I had slight suspicions about your behaviour around that time, but this is not at all what I had expected.'' Carlisle mused, and then finally looked up at Jacob.

''So you don't hate me?'' Jacob asked. He didn't know why, but it was important to him to have Carlisle on his side. He didn't care if Alice resented him or if Jasper wanted to throttle him, as long as Carlisle understood it would be fine.

''Of course not, Jacob. It's a natural thing in the werewolf life, am I right? You could not stop this, nor could you choose who you imprinted on.'' Relief washed over Jacob, Carlisle seemed to be completely fine with the entire thing, and he seemed to be accepting it completely. Jacob let out a small sigh, which became a broken choke. Carlisle looked up in concern at Jacob, who shook his head.

''I'm just so .. relieved.'' Jacob admitted, and shrugged his shoulders. Carlisle smiled, and walked towards Jacob, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

''Jacob, I do not see you as a threat in any way whatsoever. I just hope Rosalie calms down.'' He said truthfully, and Jacob nodded in agreement, before Carlisle dropped his arms. Both listened to the eerie silence in the house, and the mutual understanding was comforting. Whilst Sam had decided it was okay, he did not understand or like the idea. Edward seemed to be on board with the entire thing, but at the same time he had always been a little indifferent to actually letting Jacob anywhere near Rosalie. Jacob felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he smiled at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled back, and began walking towards to the door.

''How about I ask Esme to fix you something to eat before you leave?'' He suggested, and Jacob grinned. Things seemed to be looking up from there on.

Jacob was blissfully unaware of the struggles and challenges that lay ahead ready to reveal themselves when he would least expect it, as he followed Carlisle to the kitchen, discussing the latest football game from the night before.

* * *

_Okay guys, I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have been extremely busy, and pretty down. But I'm going to channel my moods into my work for a while, I think it will work out pretty good. 3 So for all you Emmett fans, there he is. I know a lot of you have been wondering where he is, and what is going on with him, but don't worry. There is something big in store, and he does have a very exciting role to play in this story, I hope. So yes, I didn't just forget about him, I was waiting for a good time to bring him back into the picture. Yup. Now the Cullen's know, and Alice is probably not going to get any less curious about the situation. By the way, can I just say how much I love Carlisle? He was my favourite Cullen, probably the only Cullen I actually really like! Haha. Anyway, I don't know what you guys want or think without reviewing, so please favourite and review. It really helps me out, okay? So yup yup. Hope you guys enjoyed. 3_

_- Amy._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter eleven**

Rosalie glared at Edward, who held his hands up in defeat. Carlisle stood with his arms crossed, and Esme busied herself by rearranging cushions aimlessly. Alice lay on the floor painting her nails a midnight blue colour, whilst Jasper sat nervously on the couch next to her. The only person in the room who did not seem to be nervous was Alice, she did not even seem remotely interested in what had just happened. Jacob had left after Esme had made him an endless supply of bacon, he was smart to avoid the rest of the household. Carlisle had offered to drive him to the cut off, but Jacob declined, he claimed he needed to run to clear his mind. Now, it was just the Cullens in the house, and Rosalie was still furious. Carlisle had decided that they needed to come to a decision about the entire affair. Rosalie was furious with Edward, all her anger at Jacob seemed to have vanished, since she knew that Edward had known all along.

''I don't see what the big deal is.'' Alice stated from the floor, admiring her nails.

''How can you say that, Alice? Not only has a werewolf imprinted on me, but Edward knew the entire time!'' Rosalie exclaimed aggressively, fighting the urge to give her sister a swift kick.

''I was trying to protect you and Jacob, until both of you could deal with the situation.'' Edward tried to justify himself.

''What do you mean ''deal'' with it? He's a mutt, it wouldn't work even if I wanted it to. Which I don't.'' Rosalie spat back, which caused Alice to raise her eyebrows.

''Why wouldn't it work?'' Jasper asked, confused. Rosalie glared at him too, and he simply looked down at his hands.

''Because .. Because maybe-'' Rosalie began, but Edward cut her off.

''She is hoping Emmett will come back.'' All of the Cullen's looked down for a moment, before looking at Rosalie. If she was capable of flushing, she would have. Then she looked back at Edward, her eyes piercing with fury.

''He very well might come back! You don't know these things, nobody knows these things!'' She defended herself.

''I think that it's time to move on from that thought, Rosalie. I know how much you're hurting, we all miss him. But we cannot put our own lives on hold for him.'' Carlisle tried to keep the peace, but instead received a death glare from Rosalie.

''I didn't say anything about you all putting your lives on hold.'' She growled, and Esme looked up in concern.

''Darling, you have to understand. It's been difficult for all of us. When you're hurting, we're hurting.'' Esme tried to reason with Rosalie, but she simply looked away.

''Rose, you've been so selfish since Emmett left. If he was coming back, he would have come back by now. You need to move on. We've all been worrying about you, and you don't seem to care that Esme and Carlisle have been putting everything on hold to be there for you.'' Edward cut in, suddenly furious. Rosalie stood up from her seat, ready to pounce. But Alice stood up quickly, putting herself between the two.

''Edward, shut up. Keeping this from Rosalie, and the rest of us actually, was downright stupid. Rosalie, Carlisle is right. Okay? We need to move on with our lives. Emmett _left _you, for goodness sake! Even if he did come back, it would never be the same as what it was before. Why should you wait for him, when he has just left you without a second thought?'' Alice cried out, the voice of reason. Rosalie stood stunned for a moment, and then looked at the faces of her family.

Esme, the understanding mother. Carlisle, the strong father. Alice, the caring sister. Jasper, the watchful brother. And Edward, the protective older brother. She was not alone in her pain, her family had been suffering alone with her. Not only because of Emmett's departure, but because of Rosalie's reaction to the entire event. They hadn't left her, they had been waiting for her to join them in the land of the living once again. Suddenly, she felt selfish. She was temperamental, but not cruel. She looked around at them once again, and did not see anger or resentment on their features. She could only see patience, love and understanding. She realised that she was the only controlling them, not them telling her what they wanted her to do. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

''I guess it is time to move on.'' Rosalie whispered, and embraced Alice for a brief moment. As they pulled away from each other, Alice smirked.

''And you have to admit, Jacob is kinda cute.'' She giggled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. She gave Alice a gentle push of the arm, and laughed.

''He's a good person, Rose.'' Carlisle added, and Esme nodded in agreement. She enjoyed being able to cook for somebody, and Jacob ate almost anything gratefully.

''I don't care whether he's cute or a good person. He's a werewolf. He's a them, we're an us. Anyway, I'm _not_ interested in him.'' Rosalie said, playfully glaring at Carlisle. Edward smirked, he knew she would soon change her mind, and that he would probably know before she did herself.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jacob sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The wind was warm, but the sky wasn't completely clear of clouds. The blades of grass rustled underneath his hands, the salty air felt good in his lungs. He had gone home the day before, his father worried over his injuries, but he avoided the Pack. He wondered about Leah, what she had told the rest of them. Knowing her, she either would have told them it was completely unprovoked what he said to her, or she had also avoided them. He wasn't looking forward to seeing them, he knew they would either be pissed off or confused. But right now, the sun felt good on his skin and that's all he was focusing on. Rosalie was in the back of his mind, of course, but he decided that he would see her soon enough. Or at least hear from Edward about the situation. He sighed, and lay back onto the ground, and was startled to see Quil Ateara grinning at him.

''What the heck, Quil! Don't sneak up on me!'' Jacob exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Quil just laughed, and sat down next to Jacob. For a few moments, both of them were quiet. Then, Quil uncomfortably broke the silence.

''We've hardly seen you, Jake.'' He said, pulling blades of grass out of the ground below them. Jake adjusted his sitting, and sighed.

''I've been busy, I guess.'' His excuse was pathetic, and he knew it.

''Too busy for your own Pack?'' Quil asked, keeping his eyes down on the grass.

''I guess. I think I just needed some time away.'' Jake responded, shrugging.

''You stink like leeches, Jake. Leah told us what happened yesterday.'' Quil complained, and twitched his nose. Jake looked at him for a moment, trying to read his expression. He couldn't tell if this was an intervention, or if Quil was genuinely down about his lack of involvement.

''Did she tell you that she told me that you guys are disgusted about my imprint on Rosalie?'' Jake said flatly. Quil finally looked up at Jacob, and shook his head.

''None of us are grossed out. It's just the way fate works, I guess. Leah was just trying to get a reaction out of you. She's pretty upset.''

''She can stay that way. All she does is make the Pack go through hell.'' Jake defended, and Quil shrugged again.

''She's just jealous.'' Quil sighed.

''Wait, what?'' Jacob turned to look at his friend in shock.

''Well, it's kinda obvious Jake. Leah likes you, she thinks you're cute. Recently when we've been training in our forms, we've heard her quieter thoughts about wondering where you are, ''what's so special about that leech?'', that sort of thing. She's really jealous. She hasn't imprinted on you, so whatever. She'll get over it.'' Quil laughed, but Jacob didn't join in. He simply put his head in his heads, and groaned.

''Aw, man. I'm sick of this.'' He then got up, and began to walk away. Quil called after him, but he ignored his friend. He didn't need any of the stuff going on right now, his mind was completely on Rosalie again. He hated having to wait to find out anything, he hated never being completely in the loop when this concerned him. It really annoyed him that Edward seemed to know more about what was going on, when it had nothing to do with Edward. Also, more was playing on Jacob's mind. Last night he had an unusual dream. He was unsure of where it was, it seemed to be a huge city. It was crowded, wet, grey and loud. But he could see one person he recognised, and that was Emmett Cullen. In this dream, Emmett had changed his mind and was going to return to Forks. Jacob had been trying to follow him, trying to stop him from taking Rosalie away from him once again, but he was always that little bit behind Emmett. There was always somebody cutting him off, blocking him, grabbing onto him. Emmett was getting closer in this dream, Emmett was going to be back in Forks and Jacob could do nothing about it.

Jacob had awoke in a cold sweat, and his stomach went into a knot when he thought about it again. He tried to laugh it off, it was just a stupid dream. But for some reason, Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps this dream meant something. He shook his head in the breeze, and breathed in deeply. The salt water air was sharp, and it seemed to ease his stomach a little. But there, in the back of his mind, he could not ignore the strange feeling the dream had given him. He clenched his fists, then relaxed them again. Even if Emmett did return to Forks, Jacob was going to fight for Rosalie. He was determined to win Rosalie, completely. He had already begun thinking of ways to impress her, make her see that he was more than the dumb dog she was convinced he was. He rolled the thought of winning her heart around in his mind again, then decided that he should talk to Edward really soon. He didn't want to take the chance of Emmett returning before he'd gotten his chance with Rosalie.

He started to walk home, and glanced behind him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. But he couldn't see anyone, let alone smell any enemies. He shrugged, and quickened his pace towards his small family home. His father wasn't comfortable about him spending so much time away from home, so it would probably do his father a little good to have Jake home for dinner that night. He broke out into a jog, wondering what his father would have been contemplating to make for dinner.

About twenty metres away, Leah sank down to the ground. She had been walking, trying to clear her head of Jacob, when she heard him coming. She had swiftly moved to hide amongst some trees, and watched him. She knew who that smile was for, and it was not for her. She knew she had not imprinted on Jacob, but for some reason she was convinced that if she got rid of the competition, perhaps Jacob would imprint on somebody else. Somebody more worthy? Somebody like her. She toyed with the idea, and then shook her head. She stood up again once she was sure Jacob was out of sight. She had hoped he would have come to her by now, to apologise. But she knew that he was angry with her, but Jacob would hopefully forgive her soon. Glancing around, she continued to walk. She began wondering if she was capable of ridding Forks of a clan of vampires entirely on her own.

* * *

_Okay, so I think I've gotten a lot done in one chapter this time around. I'm quite pleased with my Cullen part at the beginning, it will help with the story a lot now. Anyway, usually I have a lot to say, but I'm really freaking tired. So just favourite and review, it helps me update faster. Thanks guys._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_(A/n – Okay, sorry about the lack of update. I had written the majority of the chapter, and I was pretty happy with it. And then I came on to continue, to find it had been been lost to some sort of format malfunction. Not happy at all. So I'm actually really annoyed, angry, and upset about the entire thing. But yes, here is the chapter. Reviews will cheer me up.)_

**Chapter twelve**

Rosalie leaned against her car, one arm crossed over her waist, whilst the other hand twirled her hair between her fingers absent-mindedly. She glanced around, she couldn't hear a truck or anything for that matter. It frustrated her waiting, she never waited for anyone. But for some reason, she was drawn to staying, to wait for him to turn up. She wasn't here on her own free will, it had all been Edward's idea. She had screamed, argued and shrieked her refusal, but Alice had been the one to convince her. Alice was not one for conventional techniques. Rosalie had gone into her large wardrobe earlier that day to find it completely empty, with a note from Alice stuck onto the door.

_''Rose,_

_As much as I love you and your sense of fashion, I will be burning the clothes if you don't do it._

_Yes, even the dress that you know I really like._

_Don't make me do this._

_Alice.''_

Rosalie had hunted high and low for her expensive wardrobe, but Alice was fast, cunning and knew all the places that Rosalie would check. Alice had also decided to stay away from the household, letting Rosalie figure out she was not for negotiation. Rosalie had searched for her pixie-like sister, but could only find Jasper, hiding in the library with his nose in a book. He had looked at Rosalie nervously, knowing why she was here.

''Alice said that I cannot be used as a tool for negotiation.'' He said from behind the book, and Rosalie had rolled her eyes in response. She would never hurt Jasper, thought sometimes it was quite tempting because she knew it would seriously piss off Alice. She had sat down next to Jasper on the leather couch, and he had attempted to ignore her by burying his nose further into the book.

''Jasper, we both know you are not interested _''Moby Dick''. _You find that entire decade of novels boring.'' Rosalie remarked, finding his attempts to ignore her hilarious. He had obviously been told to hide in the library by Alice, as she knew he would be nervous. He had put the put book, and sighed.

''Rosalie, we both know you are at least a tiny bit interested in Jacob Black.'' He mimicked her tone, and raised an eyebrow. When Rosalie had looked at him in disgust, he had picked the book up again and pretended to focus on the words.

''I see Alice and Edward have gotten to you too.'' She muttered, giving him a sore look. He simply raised his eyebrow at her, and didn't respond. She had sat with him for a few more minutes, before standing up and heading to leave the room. Jasper had cleared his throat, and she had paused for a moment.

''You know, it's actually better than I thought.'' He voiced, and Rosalie had shook her head.

''What?'' She asked him, confused.

''This book. I didn't think I would like it, but now that I've given it a try, it's much better than I thought.'' He mused, and Rosalie had rolled her eyes. She had chose not to respond, and simply left the library.

Now she stood against her car, wondering where on earth he was. Alice and Edward had waved her off almost an forty minutes ago, and she had been leaning against her car for twenty. She couldn't hear anyone, and she was becoming extremely frustrated. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous over the fact that Jacob Black might have stood her up, that Jacob Black had lost interest in her. But it stung a small nerve she didn't even realise she had, a nerve that didn't like to be touched. But somehow, Jacob Black was the one strumming it. She gave a small frustrated noise out, and pushed herself off the car. As she did this, she heard a large noise from the forest area behind her, and she whirled around. Out of the green trees and long grass, jumped Jacob Black. He halted himself, nodded at Rosalie and placed his hands on his knees. As he was bent over, he looked up at Rosalie, and flashed her a lopsided grin. Rosalie held herself back from smiling in response, and she found this quite difficult. Instead she simply turned her head away, and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

''Hi.'' He spoke, between catching his breath. Rosalie didn't respond, but looked back at him. He stood up right from the bent over position, his chest slightly heaving under the loose checked shirt he wore, and his jeans were worn. His hair was shaggy, falling over his eyes slightly, and his skin glistened slightly with light sweat. She knew he trained hard, but it was probably the unusual heat of the day that caused the sweat. Jacob waited for the response from Rosalie, then shrugged when she never gave him it. She stood warily, watching him walk around her car.

''You're late.'' Rosalie finally said, as she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She hated what she was wearing, it was the only thing Alice had not stolen from her. It was a light blue sun dress, which was simple in design and material. She didn't know why Alice had chosen to leave that, but Rosalie could not find anything else, not even in Alice's wardrobe.

''Only by like twenty minutes. Dad needed me to run a few errands.'' Jacob laughed, and shrugged it off.

''I don't wait for anyone.'' Rosalie said, spitefully. She was frustrated that he didn't seem to think his lack of time keeping was important.

''Well, you waited for me to turn up.'' Jacob suggested, laughing once again. Rosalie growled slightly, and pulled her car door open. She sat down in the car, and slammed the door shut. Jacob stood still outside for a moment, before climbing into the front passenger seat.

''I didn't realise you would have such a huge problem with me being late.'' Jacob sighed, and looked at Rosalie. She refused to look at him, simply stared out of the front window of the car.

''It's not that it was you. I just don't like people being late.'' She defended herself, suddenly realising how silly she sounded. Jacob nodded, and then began to admire the interior of the car. Rosalie started the engine, and silently smirked as she listened to him wolf whistle about her car. Whilst he might not have been complimenting her, she was pleased that he was admiring something that belonged to her. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Rosalie occasionally speeding up and slowing down, as Jacob stared out the window. They didn't put the radio on, but it was a comfortable silence. Finally, Jacob broke the silence.

''I'm surprised this is happening.'' He admitted, causing Rosalie to laugh a little. She glanced over at him, to see the surprise on his face that she didn't yell abuse at him.

''Yeah, well, it's only because Alice stole my wardrobe.'' Rosalie grumbled, then laughed lightly. Jacob smiled.

''She stole your wardrobe?'' He asked, thinking it was a rather strange thing for Alice to do.

''Yes, she did. That's why I'm wearing this disaster.'' Rosalie admitted, gesturing down the simply dress. Jacob remained silent for a few moments, simply looking out the window.

''I think the dress is pretty. Especially on you.'' He whispered, causing Rosalie to look around at him for a moment. Her hands tightened slightly on the wheel, as she tried to control herself from whatever she was feeling in her stomach.

''Can you explain to me how imprinting works?'' She could not hide her curiosity. Carlisle had explained it to her, several times. But she wanted to hear about it from a werewolf, from somebody who was currently under it. But most importantly, she wanted to hear how Jacob would describe his experience, but Carlisle had mentioned it can be different for everyone.

''Well,'' Jacob started uneasily, the first time he had acted like this since his arrival. ''Basically, I don't see anyone else anymore. Yes, I see them, but I don't _look_ at them anymore. Girls that I used to look at, that I used to think were beautiful, are still beautiful, but I no longer think of them as anything more as a pretty girl. They no longer grab my attention, they no longer have this hold over me anymore.''

''What about Bella? Weren't you in love with her?'' Rosalie asked carefully, trying not to show too much interest in the subject. Jacob didn't notice, he just shrugged.

''I thought I was. But I just see her as my sister, my best friend.'' He answered, and Rosalie felt strangely relieved that she would not have to compete with Bella for Jacob's affection. She realised that she was thinking that, and quickly shook the thought away. She decided to speed up, it would help keep her mind from wandering back to that.

''Where are we going?'' Jacob asked, it hadn't been his choice of time, place, activity. He had only agreed to do what he was told by Edward.

''Somewhere Alice and Edward picked out, actually.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes, they were extremely insistent with what they wanted.

''What about Jasper? How come he never gets to decide anything like those two?'' Jacob asked out of sheer curiosity, he never heard Rosalie or Edward talk about Jasper.

''Alice decides what they do. Jasper is only too happy to make Alice happy, he would give her the moon somehow if he could.'' Rosalie laughed, and then felt a small pang of pain in her chest. It made her think of the time when Emmett would have found a way to give her the moon, or whatever she asked for. But that time was gone, no matter how much she wished it was still happening. But now, there was a strange feeling in her that she wasn't too sure how she was supposed to react about. Jacob didn't respond to her reply, simply stared out the window watching the trees and hills fly by. Finally, they arrived where Edward and Alice had decided they would go. Jacob stepped outside the car, and grinned.

The small lake that a few locals know about, it was kept a secret from tourists and the youth, due to their destruction of things. It was completely silent, the lake was empty. The lake rippled slightly in the light wind, and the blades of grass that covered the hills and surrounding area moved gently in time with the water.

''I don't really know why they picked this.'' Rosalie said as she came out the car, the wind blowing slightly in her hair. Jacob smiled, he knew that they knew it would be deserted, so they wouldn't be disturbed and Rosalie would not need to worry about the sunlight. He grinned at her, and she simply rolled her eyes. They both walked in silence to the side of the lake, where Jacob sat down and looked out over the top of the water. Rosalie stood for a moment, before sitting down next to him. It was quiet, but not tense. It was comfortable, for a few minutes. Rosalie brushed her hands over the grass on the ground, and sighed.

''Emmett and I never did this.'' She whispered, and Jacob smiled weakly.

''What? Visit the lake?'' He asked.

''No. I mean, just be together. Emmett always had to be doing something.'' She shrugged, passing it off as something less than it was.

''Did you always want to be doing something?'' Jacob asked, staring up at the sky. He lay back onto the grass, and embraced the warm day momentarily.

''No, not always. But I did what made him happy. What made him happy, made me happy.'' Rosalie sighed, and Jacob flinched slightly. He sighed inwardly, and both remained quiet. Rosalie didn't know how to act, or what to say. All she knew was she could feel his strong heartbeat, and his extreme heat on her skin. She craved to touch him, but forced herself to ignore this. Instead, she focused on the sound of the wind, which sadly did not cover up the sound of his heartbeat. Rosalie fought the temptation to put her hand against his chest, and feel the heartbeat properly. She closed her eyes for a few moment, and took in several breaths which she did not need, but felt that they would distract her. When she opened her eyes once again, Jacob was sat up next to her, looking at her.

''Are you uncomfortable around me?'' He asked, obviously concerned over her actions. She sat silently for a moment, before shaking her head.

''Good. Because I really want to do this, just once.'' Jacob said, before he leaned in and kissed her.

Time stood still, the wind seemed to stop, and the water seemed to become still. Rosalie felt the high temperature of his lips against hers, the furious heartbeat in his chest, and she could smell him. But his smell no longer seemed repulsive to her, it no longer pushed her away from him. Her mind screamed at her to pull away for a few seconds, before it seemed to become numb. All her enhanced senses tingled, Jacob seemed to awaken something inside of her that she couldn't understand. This was nothing like it had been with Emmett, this was different, this was new. She responded to his kiss, gently, trying to savour the moment that she knew she would regret when she pulled away. Jacob's lips felt like fire, they burned her yet she was too weak to pull away from them. It was only when Jacob placed his hand on her lower back, that she pulled away. For a long moment she stared at his face, drinking in every little feature. The small scar next to his eye that humans would not notice, the thickness of his lips, the depth in his eyes. He looked back, at first in confusion, but that faded into admiration. He leaned in to kiss her once again, but she placed her hand on his chest.

''No.'' She whispered, and closed her eyes. Jacob understood, and remained still. He let her feel his heartbeat through the coldness of her delicate, yet strong, hand. Rosalie's hand tensed slightly as she felt the strength of his heartbeat, taken back by the heat of his chest, and the way he felt so delicate against her hand, yet she knew deep down that he was an equal match for her. She closed her eyes once again, and just let the rhythm of his heartbeat tell her what Jacob wanted to say.

–

_Okay, so now the story is thickening, and we're getting somewhere with Rosalie and Jacob. But of course, you guys know as well as I do that this will not be easy from now on. Rosalie has her pride, Jacob has his Pack. Both has demons, both have enemies, both have somebody in their life that may not let them move on. So like I said, this chapter was slightly late because I lost everything. But then, I think this turned out a lot better than the other chapter because I could rethink everything. Mhm. So please review, tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you want to see. Please don't comment with with ''Update!'' because it really annoys me, and makes me feel like never updating again, because you're not really appreciating the work I put into my story, nor are you telling me how to improve my story. Anyway, thanks for reading._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter thirteen**

Rosalie returned home last night, keeping her mind clear and empty. She did not want to share her afternoon with her family, she felt it was a very private affair. Alice stood at the door, waiting for Rosalie to tell her something, anything. But Rosalie simply looked at her with the look of knowing but not sharing. Alice grew frustrated, and quickly left to go complain to Jasper that Rosalie wasn't sharing. Edward hovered near for while, but Rosalie simply thought about every article of clothing that Alice was returning to her, instead of Jacob. He watched her endlessly sort through her clothes which she found on her sofa, admiring each item as if she had never seen it before. He kept quiet, and Rosalie never turned to look at him. When she had finished sorting through her clothes, she sat down in front of her vanity and began brushing through her hair. Finally, Edward became restless. He walked from her doorway into her room, and towards her shelves where endless pictures and trinkets were lined up. He picked up some of the small ornaments that she had collected since her rebirth, some seemed worn and old, whilst others looked like she had bought them yesterday. He picked up a small glass rose, several of the glass thorns were missing. He'd never seen this piece before, he looked at Rosalie questioningly.

''Where did this one come from?'' He asked, enchanted with the beautiful but aged ornament. Rosalie stopped brushing through her hair, and looked at Edward in the mirror. For a moment, her eyes seemed to glass over, then she focused.

''It was a gift from my parents on my fifteenth birthday.'' She said simply, and returned to brushing her hair.

''Why haven't I seen it before?'' Edward questioned, intrigued.

''Because I didn't want Emmett to know that I stole it after I turned.'' Rosalie shrugged. Edward knew that Emmett believed that Rosalie was a good, pure person. He understood that sometimes Rosalie lied, and perhaps Emmett never realised this. Rosalie was not a bad person, but Emmett seemed to see her in this other light that others could not seem to see. This was also the first time he had seen Rosalie speak his name since he left without pain in her eyes.

''How did it end up so ruined?'' Edward continued, her other items did not seem to be in the same condition.

''I broke it myself. I took it because I had loved it so much, a delicate rose like I had once been. Then I became a monster, and I was no longer that delicate girl.'' She answered, and seemingly did not want to continue talking about the rose. Edward placed it back on the shelve where he had found it, and looked at her endless photographs.

''Perhaps you should take down these photographs of Emmett.'' He suggested, unsure whether it was the correct thing to say. He could hear Rosalie's thoughts, they seemed to be like small waves building and growing fiercer.

''Perhaps.'' She replied simply. Edward was growing extremely frustrated with her, she wasn't giving him any information about how the day went. Finally, he swallowed his pride.

''How did today go with Jacob?'' He attempted to sound casual, pretending his interest was really in a small ceramic doll on the shelf.

''I was wondering when you were going to crack.'' Rosalie smiled, and put the brush down. She proceeded to pin her hair back with silver butterfly hair clips, which brought her eyes out much more. She admired herself in the mirror, before turning to look at Edward.

''I don't see why any of it is your business.'' She said seriously, and Edward put down the doll. He raised his eyebrows at Rosalie.

''I'm assuming it went well.'' He smirked, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

''Assume all you want, Edward. Could you please leave?'' Rosalie laughed, before turning away. She noticed Edward coming towards her, and he stood for a moment.

''You stink like a dog, Rosalie.'' He grinned, before leaving. Rosalie frowned, and shook her head.

''He can't possibly know.'' She murmured to herself, before unpinning her hair.

* * *

''Jake, man, you stink.'' Quil complained, covering his nose. His tone was playful, and he grinned behind his hand. Jacob gave him a rough shove on the shoulder, grinning widely.

''Did things work out well, then?'' Sam asked, he sat on the edge of the hill, watching his friends joke and play. Paul stood with his arms crossed, unsure of how to act. He was one of the Pack who was still unsure of the situation with Rosalie, but Sam had given word that the Pack was supporting Jacob, rather than abandoning Jacob over something he could not control. Embry sat near Sam, grinning too and shaking his head. Jared and Leah stood beside Paul, Jared was grinning also but Leah wore a look of disgust on her face.

''This is disgusting. How can you let this go on, Sam?'' Leah groaned, and Jacob glared at her.

''It was a majority vote, Leah. Only you and Paul we against it.'' Sam shrugged, and Leah kicked at the ground. Jacob smirked, and Quil gave him another shove.

''How were things with Blondie?'' Quil repeated Sam's question, and Jacob shrugged.

''Good, I guess.'' He grinned, and Leah rolled her eyes.

''Ugh, I can't even listen to this, it's gross.'' She turned and left, Paul called after her, but she didn't look back.

''You know, it's not natural.'' Paul shrugged, looking back at Leah before looking at Jacob again.

''What we are isn't natural, Paul.'' Jacob glared at him, and Paul took a step forward.

''The only reason we are the way we are is because of them.'' Paul snarled, and Jacob took a step towards him, but Quil put his hand on his shoulder.

''He's not adjusted to it yet, Jake. Cut it out, Paul.'' Quil explained, before glaring at Paul.

''Yeah, Paul, dude. Just leave it.'' Embry defended Jacob, and was about to stand up, but Sam put his hand on his chest, shaking his head.

''Seriously guys, what is this? They are our enemies, and you're just letting Jacob mate with one?'' Paul spat, and Jacob was ready to rip his head off. He lunged forward, but both Sam and Quil was fast enough to grab hold of him.

''Paul, go cool off. I'm warning you.'' Sam warned, his eyes cold and serious. Paul growled, and opened his mouth to argue, before throwing his hands up and walking off. Jacob forced himself forward, ready to go after him, but Sam held him back.

''Jake, leave him.'' He warned, and Jacob stopped struggling. Quil patted Jacob on the shoulder, and sighed.

''This ain't gonna be easy.'' Embry sighed in the background, and none of them could disagree.

''I just think they're being stupid about this. Jake couldn't help it.'' Quil shrugged, and Sam nodded.

''Whether they are being dumb or not, they're part of this Pack, and this Pack sticks together.'' Sam crossed his arms, and Jacob sighed.

''I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'' Jacob shook his head, and the rest of them shrugged. Jacob knew that Paul would put up with it over time, but Leah was stubborn. He didn't care that she was upset or disgusted, but that she was annoying the rest of the pack. He felt guilty that they were all having to put up with her angry outbursts and thoughts. Scratching the back of his head, he yawned.

''Look, I gotta go.'' Jacob waved goodbye to the pack, nodding at Sam. He began to jog, heading towards his house. Once he arrived in the door, his father simply nodded at him, watching the television eagerly. Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed quietly, his father really was addicted to sports he could watch on the television. Jacob rummaged through the kitchen first, grabbing a packet of biscuits and bottle of water. He charged up the stairs, and pulled his shirt off in his bedroom. Stuffing a handful of biscuits into his mouth, he glanced around the room. Noticing his phone had a new message, he picked it up.

_''Jake! What happened today? Rosalie won't tell Edward anything. Text back! Bella.''_

Jacob smirked to himself, and deleted the message. He didn't kiss and tell. Putting the phone down, Jacob rolled onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rosalie stared at the moon outside, it was bright tonight. She was outside, on the back porch of the Cullen Household. The wind whispered through the trees, and she could hear the distant river gently flowing. She smiled slightly, and closed her eyes, breathing in the night air. She could smell the grass, the trees, the wind. The stars glistened in the sky, and seemed to be winking at her tonight. She opened her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair. She then reached for the small heart necklace around her neck, and held onto it for a few moments. She squeezed it, then proceeded to remove it from her neck. She held it in her hand, and looked down at it sadly. She closed her hand around it, and shook it slightly, before dropping it on the ground. For a moment, she felt a strong tug of sadness on her heart, which soon vanished when she thought of the special moment she had shared with an unlikely person earlier that day. She smiled at the memory, and brushed her hair away from her face. She knew she had to do this, by herself, without her family and new found friends around her. She opened her mouth, then closed it again quickly. Biting her tongue, she knew this would be more painful that she had ever imagined. She shook her head once more, and looked up at the sky.

''Goodbye Emmett.'' She whispered towards the moon, and with that, she walked through the large garden to the forest area, wanting to run and clear her head.

Once she had disappeared in the trees, Alice emerged from the house. She stood quietly for a moment, sensing her sisters strength and unimaginable pain at that moment. She then reached down, and picked up the necklace that she had dropped. She looked at it sadly, and sighed. She then threw it as far as she could in the distance, the anger and resentment she had built towards Emmett since he left went with the necklace. For a moment, she looked at the stars. She heard footsteps, and turned to see Jasper smiling gently at her. He walked towards her and took her hand. Both of them looked at the moon, and Alice grinned.

''I don't think Jacob would make a bad brother, at all.'' She laughed, and Jasper joined her.

''You'd have to learn to cook properly.'' Jasper grinned, and Alice gave him a small push.

''I'm serious. Plus, he's not a bad-looking guy. Keeps up the Cullen appearance.'' Alice joked, and Jasper shook his head smiling.

''Do you think she's really let go of him?'' Jasper asked after a few moments, and Alice squeezed his hand.

''I really hope so.''

* * *

Emmett stared up at the sky, watching the moon. It seemed so bright tonight, too bright. He seemed to feel suddenly alone, despite being alone the entire time. It was sudden, it was harsh. He knew something must have happened to Rosalie, something must have happened. He clenched his fists, and stiffened his jaw. Glancing at his phone, he contemplated phoning. One phone call, just one phone call. It'd be worth it, wouldn't it? If he could just know she was okay, that she was coping. He thought about it for a few seconds, then put his phone away. He couldn't, because if he called, he'd be questioned over what he was doing. Perhaps Alice would be able to work something out, perhaps Alice would be able to see something. Shaking his head, he glared at the moon.

''I'm coming home, I promise.'' He whispered, before turning his back on the moon, and heading down the dark alley way.

* * *

_Okay so there was a delay with this chapter, but I had severe writers block as well as a stressful week. School has been rather hectic this week, but I'm thinking I'll have plenty of time this week and next to work on the next chapters for both of my fanfictions. If you haven't looked at my Harry Potter one, I recommend it! It's Draco/Hermione, so if you like unlikely couples, which you probably do since you read this one, I suggest it. Anyway. I've been struggling a little bit with this fanfiction, it's a very difficult relationship to develop so I apologise that it's so slow with it sometimes – but believe me, I think it's better to take things slow than rush the entire thing. I mean, can you understand why I don't want Jacob jumping on Rosalie and just forcing his tongue down her throat? She'd rip his head off, and I love Jacob. I don't want him hurt. ;-; He's my wolf-boy! Oh, and yeah. Rosalie might break a nail~ so we don't want that happening, because all hell would break lose, am I right? Woah, I'm rambling more than usual. Oh, oh, oh. By the way. I don't really like receiving messages badgering me for updates, okay? I mean, I understand you want the next chapter, but really? Asking me over and over again to update won't make me update, it makes me rather reluctant because I'm a rebel. Haha, honestly, guys. I'm not going anywhere, if I was going to disappear I would put an update on somewhere saying so. Oh, but if you do need to ask about my story, or even just talk to me – please just add me on msn guys._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter fourteen**

Rosalie smiled at her reflection, as she put in two small butterfly earrings in her earlobes. She brushed her fingers through her hair, and proceeded to her wardrobe, where she glanced over everything several times, before picking out a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. Pulling her clothes on, she glanced at her reflection and smiled. She believed she was beginning to look more like herself every day, back to the way she looked when Emmett had been around.

''Or even better.'' She murmured to herself, before throwing her hair back behind her shoulders, and exiting her room. She could hear Alice and Edward arguing over something in the lounge room, and as she entered the room, she rolled her eyes to see it was a game of chess. Jasper sat perched on the sofa, wincing slightly every time either of them snapped at each other. Neither of them had made a move yet, and they were snapping at each other to make a move.

''How long have they been playing, Jasper?'' Rosalie asked, and Jasper looked revealed to see she was at least in a good mood. He shrugged, and ruffled his thick hair.

''About three hours now.'' He remarked, and grinned slightly.

''Why do you two even bother? Alice can predict everything you're going to do, and you just read Alice's game plan Edward. Neither of you have ever managed to start a chess game, let alone finish it.'' Rosalie sighed, and sat down on the sofa next to Jasper. Edward and Alice looked up at her, and rolled their eyes at her, before looking back down at the chess board.

''If Alice would just stop cheating for once, we wouldn't have this problem.'' Edward moaned, and flicked one of the glass pawns down on the board.

''Me? You cheat all the time! Reading my mind, reading my game plan! If either of us is cheating, it's you.'' Alice stuck her tongue out and folded her arms across her chest.

''Both of you are cheats, perhaps you should play a game where you can't cheat. Snap, perhaps.'' Jasper suggested, and Rosalie laughed.

''They'd find a way, believe me.'' She grinned, and then checked her reflection in the mirror.

''Going somewhere, Rose?'' Alice asked, a slight smirk on her face.

''Oh the perks of being around a werewolf are rare, but useful. Alice not being able to spy on me, for instance.'' Rosalie smiled, and Alice mock sulked in her chair. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, and then turned to look at Rosalie.

''You're going to see Jacob today? He never told me.'' Edward said, slightly confused. He assumed Jacob would tell him if there was any future plans, as they had decided to work together in this. But perhaps Jacob was better at this than Edward had given him credit for, but it still annoyed him slightly that Jacob hadn't said anything.

''I didn't realise he had to run everything past you, Edward.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up. It was true, they had arranged to meet again today. But not like yesterday, instead they would go shopping or go to a coffee shop, despite Jacob's intense hatred for shopping and Rosalie's inability to taste or eat anything. But Rosalie smirked, she knew that Jacob would probably let her have her own way with what they were to do that day.

''I'm not sure I trust a werewolf around my sister, that's all.'' Edward shrugged, and Jasper chuckled slightly.

''But a few days ago you and Alice were desperate to get them alone, weren't you?'' He asked innocently, and earned a glare from Alice. He ducked his head down, but Rosalie placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Exactly, Jasper is right. I can do what I want, with whoever I want.'' She grinned, before glancing at the clock. It was midday, and she was due to meet Jacob at the local mall in town. She picked up her car keys, and Alice threw her a wise look.

''I'm gonna find out stuff whether you tell me or not, Rose.'' She grinned, and Rosalie shook her head in a loving way. As she left the room, the three vampires exchanged glances.

''She's the happiest I've ever seen her.'' Jasper remarked, and Alice nodded.

''Perhaps this was fate.'' Edward suggested, and Alice shrugged.

''I never saw it coming.'' She admitted, and then went back to glaring at the chess board, trying to think of anything except her game plan.

* * *

Jacob stood nervously outside the mall, glancing around every time he heard a car. He ignored the girls who kept looking over at him, usually something he felt bad about doing, but his mind was only on one girl. A few giggling girls walked past him, several flicking their hair and smiling at them, but he simply brushed them off with a quick forced grin. He was worried she had changed her mind, that she really didn't want to spend the day with him. There was hope that she didn't regret kissing him, that she really had begun to get over Emmett. He hoped that one day, she would forget about Emmett entirely. He was willing to do almost anything to make her happy, and if that meant shopping, he grimaced as he looked back towards the mall, he would do it. One girl walked up to him, a pretty girl with dark features, and smiled.

''Um, my friend over there thinks you're kinda cute. Do you think you'd be willing to give her your number?'' She asked, nodding in the direction of an equally pretty red head. Jacob laughed nervously, unsure of how to turn down this girl without hurting her feelings. As he struggled for words, he heard footsteps behind him. The girl looked behind his shoulder, slightly shocked. Jacob felt a cool hand on his arm and smelt the intoxicating sweet smell. Rosalie swiftly moved to his side, and smiled at the girl.

''I'm here now, Jacob. Can we go inside?'' She asked, giving Jacob a good excuse to leave. He smiled and shrugged at the girl, before both of them entered the mall. He laughed as Rosalie raised her eyebrow at him, and he glanced around at the mall. It wasn't too busy, normally in Forks it was hard to find the mall busy. Even in summer, it was mainly small groups of friends and families wandering around the mall.

''Who was she?'' Rosalie asked, drawing his attention back to him. He glanced out the automatic doors to see the girls standing dazed outside, looking over to where they both stood. He shrugged, and laughed again.

''I don't know. She just came up to me on behalf of her friend.'' Jacob explained, and Rosalie nodded slowly, then smiled.

''Okay. I want to buy some summer clothes, I haven't gone shopping in a few weeks.'' Rosalie grinned, and Jacob rolled his eyes before nodding and shrugging.

''Okay, sure. Where do we start?''

Several hours later, Jacob found himself carrying an endless amount of colourful bags. Rosalie walked beside him, quite capable of carrying the bags herself, yet she strolled empty handed. Jacob sighed slightly, and rolled his eyes when Rosalie paused in front of a shoe store. She stood for a few moments in front of the window of the store, before moving on. Jacob thanked his stars that she had decided against going inside and trying on endless shoes.

''You know, you didn't need to buy almost everything you tried on.'' He said in a joking tone, and Rosalie smiled slightly.

''Well, you told me everything looked good, so I should get everything.'' Rosalie defended, and Jacob grinned.

''But everything did look good on you.'' He laughed, and Rosalie stopped.

''Aren't you hungry? Don't you need to eat every couple hours or so?'' Rosalie suddenly asked, and on cue Jacob's stomach rumbled. He flushed slightly, then laughed nervously. Rosalie changed her path towards the food court, and Jacob followed. When they arrived, Jacob put the bags down at a table and stood trying to make up his mind what he wanted to eat. Finally, he decided he wanted burgers. He stood in the queue whilst Rosalie rummaged through her endless bags at the table, and when he returned she had pulled out the jewellery she had purchased earlier that day. Placing down his large bag of three burgers and four orders of fries, Jacob sat across from her. He drank his milkshake quickly, and started on his first burger whilst watching Rosalie admiring her new necklace.

''I like that.'' Jacob remarked, through a mouthful of burger. Rosalie looked up, and raised an eyebrow at his table manners, before looking at the necklace again.

''So do I.'' She said gently, as she played with the small trinket of a moon on the necklace. She glanced up at Jacob, as he wolfed down his fries.

''Is it true? Does the full moon trigger it, ever?'' Rosalie asked, embarrassed as she had never been entirely sure of the legends of werewolves. It had never interested her, only Carlisle, until now. Jacob put down his fries, and grinned.

''Nah, never happened to us.'' Jacob shook his head, smiling. He was glad that she was interested in finding out more about him, whether it was the werewolf side or not.

''How strange. Every werewolf story I've ever heard from Carlisle's old friends involves a full moon.'' Rosalie mused, and Jacob shrugged before picking up his third burger. Rosalie began to scope the room, noticing several young girls making eyes at Jacob. Whilst it did amuse her, she did feel rather possessive of Jacob all of a sudden. She was used to girls looking at Emmett in the past, but it was extremely clear who he belonged to back then, as they rarely went out without holding onto each other or being extremely intimate in public. But with Jacob, these girls could simply assume they were siblings, or cousins, or perhaps even just friends. She glared at a few of the girls, causing them to look back down at the their food or put their heads together to discuss whether ''blondie'' and the ''hottie'' were together. She listened to a few of these conversations, and it began to grow irritated. Whilst Jacob did not belong to her, nor were they even in a relationship, she grew frustrated. She felt that he belonged to her, and despite knowing that he didn't look at anyone else, she had a strange feeling of insecurity building up inside of her. She found herself waiting for him to finally finish his large meal, and she quickly looked around to make sure the girls were still looking, before she leaned over the table, cupped one of his warm cheeks in her cool hand, and kissed him.

Jacob was taken back by the kiss, but by no means intended to pull away. He returned the gentle kiss eagerly, and found himself leaning in towards her. He lifted his hand, and began to stroke her hair. A few more moments past, and Rosalie finally pulled away. She glanced over, satisifed to see the girls had quietened down about their suspicions, and their expressions confirmed that they had just witnessed what had happened. But just in case they had missed the message Rosalie had chosen to send out, Rosalie moved her hand across the table and placed it on his arm, and Jacob simply returned this with a lopsided grin. Rosalie found herself smiling in return, not because she wanted the girls to see the connection between the two of them, but because Jacob was beginning to make her genuinely happier than she had ever felt before. Despite the noisy food court around them, surrounded by families and teenage groups of friends, Rosalie and Jacob gazed at each other for a few more moments, becoming lost in the moment as if they were the only ones there. The moment finally ended, when Jacob picked up his milkshake again, and looked disappointed when he discovered it was empty, and Rosalie simply shook her head whilst smirking at his heart broken expression.

* * *

_Okay, just a few things this time guys~. I know that Jacob is only a shape shifter, not a werewolf. But I have placed this before the discovery of that, so please take that into consideration whilst reading that small part in this story. I think personally this chapter was kind of cliché , but I think every Twilight story needs that to try and stay in the style of the author. Plus, I just think Rosalie and Jacob are adorable together. I was going to put Leah in this chapter in the mall, but I decided to leave her alone for a little bit because I don't like being mean to her too often. Don't worry, she had a big role to play later. So all you Leah fans, you better keep your eye out for her plot. It's super fun to write for her, actually. Also~ Emmett should be making an advance in his plot soon, so you should all look out for that. Anyway, reviews are accepted wanted and pretty much loved. Please don't review with ''nice'' or ''update'' because nothing frustrates me more than that! Anyway, my next update should be pretty soon. I'm going to be so sad once this story is over actually, it's really fun to write... I'll just have to start another one. Haha. Anyway, thanks guys._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

''Rose! Seriously, I'm your best friend in the entire world – and you won't tell me what happened on your date?'' Alice whined, outraged that her sister was keeping secrets from her. She leaned against the doorway, arms folded across her chest. She blew away a small strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes, and pouted out her bottom lip. Rosalie, who was sat at her vanity combing out her hair, simply rolled her eyes at her sister's reflection in the mirror.

''I actually quite like this whole new thing where you can't see what my day involves before it happens, Alice. Perhaps I'll start keeping Jacob around the house, it'd be quite useful for surprises and so on.'' Rosalie smirked, and Alice pushed herself off the door frame. She paced the room, waiting for Rosalie to tell her anything, no matter how tiny the detail was. Alice whimpered slightly, and gave her sister puppy dog eyes in the mirror. Once again, Rosalie rolled her eyes, but this time she turned to face her sister in the chair.

''Okay, we went shopping. He carried my bags. That's it. Happy?'' She grinned at Alice's face, which wasn't happy in the slightest.

''Seriously, Rose, I'm beginning to miss the sad you where you were easy to read.'' Alice stuck her tongue out, and dodged a pillow that Rosalie threw at her. Rosalie turned back to her mirror, and smiled at her reflection. Yes, she was becoming the girl she had been before Emmett had left, but there was a new shine in her eye, a new sense of happiness in her smile. She ignored Alice, who began to open up her old journals which Alice knew the entire contents of, but hoped to find something new. She grimaced slightly when she found blank pages, and tossed it aside.

''You're not any fun anymore. I thought Jacob would make you fun, he seems like he's fun.'' Alice complained, and Rosalie grinned.

''He is, you have no idea.'' Rosalie smirked at her sister, whose eyes widened slightly at the information.

''Oh, really? What makes you say that, Rose? Please! Tell me!'' Alice begged, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

''I don't really have the time, Alice. Jacob will be here soon.'' Rosalie shook her head, and Alice stomped her foot on the ground in mock temperament. Rosalie turned and threw a heavy paperweight at her sister, who dodged it with ease. It smashed on the ground, and Alice raised an eyebrow at her sister.

''Touchy, Rose. You better clean that up, if a werewolf is coming into this house. They bleed, don't they?'' Alice stuck out her tongue as she excited through the bedroom door and down the hallway, calling on Jasper to help her decide on whether they should cook for Jacob or not.

''What's it got to do with me?'' Jasper called back, in a distraught tone. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and quickly stood to pick up the broken paperweight. Sighing slightly, she began picking up the glass from the ground. She mused that Alice was right, Jacob could end up stepping on them – being the clumsy fool he was sometimes. She caught herself quickly, she was already doing things in consideration for Jacob? She knew that she was attracted to him, but that didn't have to mean she had feelings for him, right? She quickly tossed the pieces of glass into the waste bin, and brushed herself off. She listened carefully to the conversation between Jasper and Alice down the hallway, sympathising with Jasper who was being badgered into helping Alice cook. The smell of food made Jasper feel sick for some strange reason, but if Alice wanted him to do something he would simply ignore the sick feeling and do whatever made her happy.

Rosalie wondered to herself when exactly Jacob was going to arrive, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of black jeans, and a buttoned up chequered shirt. She decided to dress down in front of Jacob today, not feeling the need to impress him or entice him. She glanced over at her dressing table, debating whether to put on some jewellery or not, when she heard Jacob's truck pull up front. She hurried to the window and gazed out, seeing him sit awkwardly in the drive unsure of what to do. She was about to rush down the stairs to welcome him inside, when Edward stepped outside. Rosalie watched as Jacob raised his eyebrow at Edward, and smirked slightly. Jacob finally got out of the truck, and crammed his hands in his jeans pockets as he looked at Edward. Edward wasn't saying anything, but Rosalie knew that Jacob would probably prefer Edward to Alice. Jacob was still unsure of how to act around Alice, who was flamboyant and quirky, which Jacob seems to have difficulty processing. Finally, Rosalie tapped the window slightly and Jacob's eyes shot upwards. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Rosalie felt a strange swelling feeling in her chest. She smiled at him, and quickly moved towards her bedroom door. As she reached the staircase, Jacob had just reached the bottom of it, followed by Edward. Rosalie smiled again, and Edward rolled his eyes slightly before walking away into the kitchen.

''Alice, what the heck is going on in here?!'' He declared as he walked into the kitchen which seemed to be smoking. Rosalie smirked at the wails from Jasper in the kitchen, and Jacob grimaced slightly at the noise.

''Does the Pack know you're here?'' Rosalie asked, breaking the silence between the two.

''Sam knows, so they all will know sooner or later.'' Jacob shrugged, still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie nodded slightly, then motioned for Jacob to come upstairs. He bound up the stairs quickly and easily, and Rosalie motioned to her room.

''I don't let just anyone in my room.'' Rosalie declared as they walked into her large bedroom. Jacob glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings and her trinkets, but his eyes always fell back onto Rosalie. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few seconds. Rosalie was never awkward, so this even took her by surprise. Rosalie could feel the heat coming from Jacob, it seemed to get warmer by the split second, as if he was getting closer to her. She then realised he was inching closer to her. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, he suddenly pulled her close into his body. Rosalie didn't resist, though the thought did skip through her mind for half a second before being pushed out by the desire to be closer to Jacob. She felt her hands seemingly move on their own free will to his chest, where they relaxed on the thin she he wore. He gazed down at her for a moment, and she could feel the heat somehow warm up her hands. Her golden eyes met his brown eyes, and their lips met once again. Hers were ice cold, his were burning hot, and they met in an equal temperature. They shared a tender kiss for a few moments, before it was interrupted by a crash down the stairs. Rosalie buried her face into Jacob's chest for a moment, and snarled slightly.

''Jasper is destroying the kitchen.'' She mumbled, and Jacob chuckled nervously. She lifted her head again, and Jacob ducked his head down to kiss her once more. Rosalie welcomed the kiss, only for a moment, before pulling away.

''What's wrong?'' Jacob groaned, saddened by the separation from Rosalie's lips. Rosalie smiled, and shook her head.

''Nothing, I just don't want Alice catching us.'' Rosalie smirked.

''Why does it matter?'' Jacob laughed quietly.

''Oh, I just like having a veil of mystery over the entire thing. She can't see what we do because you block it, and it's quite amusing to see her suffer like that.'' Rosalie giggled, and Jacob rolled his eyes. He pulled away from her slightly, and Rosalie whimpered when he did so. She tightened her grip on his shirt, and Jacob smiled down at her.

''Don't tease me.'' She murmured, and grimaced slightly when she realised how needy she sounded. Her facial expression relaxed when she felt Jacob place his hand on the small of her back.

''Do I still smell like a wet dog?'' Jacob asked, a playful smile playing on his laps. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, gazing down at her large golden eyes. He felt his heart quicken slightly, and Rosalie smiled gently when she felt it beat stronger. She shook her head and laughed once more.

''I seem to be immune to it now. I don't know why.'' Rosalie admitted, and Jacob laughed loudly.

''It's probably because you're so drawn to my good looks.'' He said, before sticking his tongue out. Finally, he pulled away from Rosalie and began to wander around her large room. Rosalie followed him closely, frightened to be too far from him. She felt that every time she could no longer feel his burning body heat near her, she became cold and lost. He picked up small trinkets from around her room, including jewellery, photographs and novels which had been read so many times they were almost falling apart.

''Beauty and the Beast?'' Jacob raised an eyebrow at an especially ruined book which was faded and torn.

''It's a classic.'' Rosalie said hot headed for a moment and tossed her hair, then realised that Jacob wasn't judging her the way Edward usually does. Rosalie reached out for Jacob's hand, grasping slightly. He squeezed her hand in return, and turned to face her again. He noticed her expression, which seemed far away and confused.

''What's wrong?'' He questioned, placing his other hand behind her ear and gently running his thumb down the side of her face.

''Jacob … It's strange. This is strange. We're supposed to be enemies.'' Rosalie bit her lip, suddenly aware of what could happen if the Volturi discovered this bizarre relationship which was blooming in adversity.

''Does it matter? We're not normal people, the same rules don't apply for us. We don't have to avoid things simply because they are strange.'' Jacob shrugged, obviously not looking at the bigger picture.

''I'm not joking, Jacob. What is the Volturi discovers this? Do you even know what the Volturi is?'' Rosalie suddenly became angered at Jacob, who couldn't seem to see beyond his small world.

''No... Should I?'' Jacob realised the seriousness of Rosalie's tone, and met her eyes. Her eyes were panicked, and no longer glowing in the same way they had been a few moments ago when they had been in an embrace. Rosalie nodded, and moved towards the white sofa near the window. Jacob followed, and they sat side by side without touching. Rosalie began telling Jacob of the Volturi, their powers and rules, and everything that was seen as ''illegal'' in the vampire world. Jacob listened intently, his brow lowered in concentration and worry. Rosalie explained to him that there had never been a relationship like what theirs could become, and she was almost sure that the Volturi would object to it.

''I don't want them to hurt you.'' Rosalie said honestly. She took herself by surprised with that announcement, because she was being entirely selfless.

''I have the Pack, Rosalie. They can't do anything to me.'' Jacob said confidently, but Rosalie shook her head sadly.

''They have hundreds of vampires ready to attack when needed. Jacob, I don't want them to take you away from me.'' Rosalie's voice cracked slightly, and she felt strange. She was confessing to so much which she wasn't even sure of yet. She looked at Jacob for a moment, and his warm brown eyes seemed to melt that ice coldness she felt in her chest. He moved closer to her, and placed his arm around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him, and she didn't resist. She buried her face into his neck, and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel his blood pulsing furiously through his veins, she was so close to the sweet forbidden nectar. She had never tasted human blood, she vowed she never would. But this wasn't human blood, this was werewolf blood. She wondered for a moment, feeling her taste buds tingle, before squeezing her eyes shut again. She felt his other hand stroke her arm slightly, and he sighed.

''They won't take me away from you, I won't let them. I won't let them separate you from me, Rosalie. I've never been more sure of anything.'' Jacob whispered, and Rosalie lifted her head from his shoulder again. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Jacob's lips came down upon Rosalie's. This kiss was tender and full of promise. Their embrace lasted a few moments, before Rosalie finally pulled away. She gazed at Jacob seriously for a moment, and Jacob smiled gently.

''What's up?'' He asked, concerned.

''Nothing. I just want to stay like this. I don't want other people interfering which us.'' Rosalie whispered, and Jacob nodded slowly. They both knew the seriousness of the situation, but perhaps they could just have a carefree summer together before they would need to think about that. Outside there was a light breeze which caused the trees to shiver and graze against the glass of the window, and a few lone birds called to each other in the distance. Rosalie curled up closer to Jacob, and placed her head against his chest. For a few gentle moments, she listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

_Okay guys, I am so super sorry I took months to update. I've had a really rough few months. That is no excuse to just abandon my fanfiction without any explanation, but I promise I will not be doing it again any time soon! I've officially finished school forever, and I'm not going to University until February so hopefully I will have finished this story by then! Anyway, I bet you all forgot about the Volturi. Did you honestly think they wouldn't be brought up again? Haha. I don't think they'd like the relationship very much, and I think they'll be pretty pissed if they find out it's been going on right under their noses. I hope this chapter tides you guys over for a little while, I'll be working on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow! (: I've been pretty busy, but I'm not working until Wednesday so.. I'll have a while to myself to just focus on my personal projects. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and aren't too mad at me. Please leave feedback and don't abuse me too much. _

_- Amy._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

''You're worried, Rosalie.'' Carlisle observed as the Cullen family sat in the large lounge room, a routine they tended to have every night when the rest of Forks was asleep. Edward, however, wasn't at home tonight as he was with Bella in her home. Carlisle was reading some older mythical books about Werewolves, obviously interested in the new addition in the Cullen's lives, whilst Esme gracefully poured over some cookbooks which she had picked up earlier that day. Both of the ''adult'' Cullens seemed extremely eager and keen to welcome Jacob into the household. Alice was lying across the floor, browsing quickly through fashion magazines, which she tsked and stuck her tongue out at several times, believing she could do a better job than most fashion designers today. Jasper sat tensely next to Alice, his eyes fixed on Rosalie after Carlisle's observation.

''I am, Carlisle.'' She responded, causing Alice and Esme to look up at her. She sighed as she felt her family's eyes set on her, and shrugged nervously. She decided that keeping things from her family wasn't going to be an option, and it isn't an extremely easy thing to do when you live with a mind reader.

''Rosalie, you know that whatever it is can most probably be solved.'' Carlisle said smoothly, smiling over the book. He put it down on his lap, and gave Rosalie his full attention. Esme rested her hand on his hand, supporting Rosalie. Alice sat up from the floor and quickly gave her sister her attention, whilst Jasper's gaze remained fixed on Rosalie.

''Carlisle, what would happen if the Volturi found out about Jacob?'' Rosalie asked, and even Carlisle frowned at the question. Alice looked confused, and Esme shook her head attempting to take in the reality of what Rosalie was asking. Carlisle paused thoughtfully for a few moments, then cleared his throat.

''Well, this event hasn't been entirely your fault, Rosalie.'' Carlisle reasoned, and Rosalie shook her head.

''I'm not worried about myself.'' Rosalie shook her head, and Esme smiled at her daughter.

''Are you worried about Jacob?'' Esme asked, and Alice giggled. Esme gave Alice a gentle look that was firm, and Alice quickly quietened.

''I'm not going to lie to you, Rosalie. The thought did run through my mind a few times when we discovered that Jacob imprinted on you. I honestly have no idea how the Volturi will react to the news of a werewolf and a vampire, but I'm sure that they will listen to your side.'' Carlisle reassured, but Rosalie shook her head.

''They won't listen to Jacob's side.'' Rosalie stressed, and Carlisle remained silent for a few moments. Finally, Jasper voiced his thoughts.

''How will they find out?'' Jasper's question caused all of the Cullen's to think for a moment, but Carlisle shook his head.

''I don't know, Jasper. But they will find out. Not too much happens that the Volturi doesn't notice.'' Carlisle answered, and Jasper frowned for a moment. Alice shook her head at Carlisle's reply,

''Carlisle, won't we be in trouble for keeping this from them?'' Alice worried, and Esme nodded her head.

''Well, the Volturi will just have to listen to reason.'' Carlisle replied firmly, and they felt slightly nervous at the prospect of the Volturi finding out they kept it from them. Rosalie stood up and walked towards the window. She stared out into the darkness, and contemplated what they could do to keep it from the Volturi.

''What might they do? If they found out about this, what could they do?'' Rosalie wondered out loud, frightened of the answer she dreaded to hear. But she had to hear Carlisle answer it, he was the only one who knew the Volturi like he did. There was a long moment of silence, it dragged out painfully. Alice fidgeted on the floor for a few moments, and Jasper stared at the floor. Rosalie could feel him attempting to keep the mood calm, but the tension was getting to him too much.

''I think that … I think that there is a possibility that they may simply leave it alone. They may see it as a way to bridge peace amongst ancient enemies.'' Carlisle suggested, but Rosalie didn't face him.

''What other possibilities are there?'' Rosalie asked, and Carlisle sighed deeply.

''I believe that they might see it as a threat to themselves and the rest of the vampire world. They may have Jacob destroyed.'' Carlisle forced, and Esme gasped. Rosalie tensed her shoulders and fought the temptation to scream. Suddenly, things didn't seem so bright.

''Can't we just not think about this for a while? I'll keep watch on the Volturi.'' Alice reasoned, and Rosalie slowly nodded in agreement. Alice would be able to see them coming, and perhaps they could work out what they were planning before they arrived. Rosalie felt slightly better, but she still worried. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, and put on a brave face. Finally she turned to the rest of her family, and forced a smile.

''Apparently 'An American Werewolf In London' is on the television tonight.'' She smirked, and Carlisle laughed heartedly. Turning on the television, all five of them switched off their minds to thought of the Volturi and focused on the movie.

* * *

Jacob stood glaring at Leah, both standing their ground. Quil and Embry stood nearby, nervously watching the two glare viciously at each other. Leah tossed her hair back, but kept her eyes fixed on Jacob. He was tense, his shoulders square and his fists clenched. Seth was sitting on the grass, watching the two growl at each other and he simply raised his eyebrows at the pair. In the distance, Sam and Jared drew closer to the clearing where the group had gathered. Paul was currently ignoring the group, he was engrossed in a bag of chips which Jacob had brought with him but abandoned when Leah had started an argument with him.

''Leah, what the heck is your problem now? Sam said it was fine, he even let you guys vote. It was a majority vote, so you can't do anything about it. So why don't you shut your trap and deal with it?'' Jacob snapped at Leah, causing her to wince slightly. He was constantly reminding her that the Pack usually outnumbered her and tended to vote against her.

''My problem is that you stink, Jacob! Plus, all day she's been all you've thought about, it's disgusting. You should learn to control your thoughts, like everybody else. First it was Bella, now it's a stupid blood sucker. You're gross, Jacob. The elders would be ashamed.'' Leah spat back, and Jacob lunged forward towards her. Embry darted forward and pushed Jacob back, knowing that Jacob would easily over power Leah in his anger. The Pack knew this was going to cause strain, but the constant bickering between Jacob and Leah was beginning to take it toll.

''Leah, the Pack probably despise the fact you're hanging around more than the fact I've inprinted on a vampire.'' Jacob barked in anger, and then instantly regretted it. Leah's face softened, no longer angry. Her face crumpled for a second, before straightened herself up, and turned away quickly. Paul looked up from where he was sitting, even putting down the chips. Leah began to run fast, in the opposite direction. They watched her shape shift into her wolf form, and could hear her whimpers falling behind her as she gained speed.

''Well done, Jacob. You handled that like a ten year old.'' Paul growled, before taking off after Leah. Paul and Leah had become slightly better friends over the last few days due to their mutual dislike of Jacob's imprint. Quil stood stunned nearby, and Embry shook his head at Jacob.

''Jacob, can't you just leave her alone? She's being a brat, and we all know that. But she just needs time to adjust, and you're not helping her at all.'' Sam said firmly, finally close enough to understand the situation. Jacob lowered his head, ashamed of what he had said. He knew that Leah just picked at things that she knew he would react to, and he completely flew off the handle at her. Leah, out of all of the Pack, was the least deserving of his anger. She had suffered enough from the Pack before, and even Sam found it difficult to be ''easy'' on Leah. She was forced to put up with Sam's loving thoughts about Emily, and the rest of the Pack wishing she wasn't there.

''I should probably go find her. I'm the only one who can seem to deal with her, anyway.'' Seth said sorely, standing up and taking off after Leah. Jacob began to feel even more guilty, knowing that Seth hated the fact that the Pack were so mean to his sister sometimes. Leah and Seth had been through a lot since their father passed away, and this seemingly made them closer. Seth could talk Leah out of her rash decisions to attack Jacob in his sleep and her ideas of breaking out of the Pack.

''Sam, she keeps digging at Rosalie...'' Jacob began, then trailed off when Sam simply shook his head.

''Jacob, it's all very well for you. You are off having fun with this girl that you can't see any flaws in. We, however, are still working as a Pack and watching you become attached to what is considered the enemy. Most of us are fine with it and understand that you did not choose to imprint on Rosalie. I, especially, get that you didn't choose it. I imprinted when I was still with Leah, and she doesn't seem to be over the rejection. Do you think I enjoyed hurting her? Leah hates the imprinting part of being part of the Pack, so she's just spitting nails over the fact that she has to watch it.'' Sam shrugged, and Jacob nodded.

''I just feel so protective of Rosalie.'' Jacob tried to explain, but Sam shook his head again.

''You've imprinted on a vampire. She doesn't need you to fight her battles.'' Sam sighed, and Quil gave a small laugh. Embry elbowed him, and he quietened down.

''I thought imprinting chilled us out.'' Quil said, and Jacob frowned. He'd been tense all day, especially since Rosalie mentioned the Volturi yesterday. He hadn't mentioned that to the Pack just yet, which probably wasn't a good idea because they were already feeling a little disheartened by Jacob's lack of involvement in the Pack recently. He didn't want them to change their mind about Rosalie, but he wouldn't be able to keep it from them forever. He knew that he would just need to prove to them that his imprintment on Rosalie wasn't a bad thing, and was perhaps even an advantage to the Pack.

''Is something wrong, Jacob?'' Sam asked, watching Jacob's thoughtful expression. Jacob shook his head, and ruffled the back of his hair with his hand. He shrugged and backed away from the group slightly.

''Maybe I should go a run, or even go after Leah.'' Jacob suggested,

''Leave Leah alone for a while, Seth will know what to do.'' Jared shook his head, and the others nodded in agreement. Jacob threw his hands up in the air in defeat and turned away from the Pack.

''Where are you going?'' Sam asked, as Jacob began to jog in the opposite direction that Leah had departed in.

''I need to talk to Bella, I haven't seen her in a few days.'' Jacob called back, gaining speed in his jog. Embry rolled his eyes and said loudly enough for Jacob to hear,

''I thought imprinting on Rosalie would have stopped this Bella thing.''

* * *

Emmett moved quickly through the crowd, towards his destination. All around him people spoke excitedly about the nights events, the food they had tasted and the people they had met. A few watched Emmett gracefully move through the people, some discussing his strong physique and handsome face. Emmett ignored the people, simply pushing forwards and making his way out of the crowded street and into a deserted alley. The cobbled street was familiar, yet so foreign. It wasn't welcoming like Forks had been when he was with Rosalie and his family, but this was perhaps his home now. He made a quick turn into an arched doorway, and descended down the corridor. Taking several turns down different corridors, he soon left the sounds of the darkened city outside far behind. The corridors were lit only by goblets of fire, which seemed harsh and unwelcoming to Emmett. He ignored this, and focused on reaching his destination. Many thoughts plagued his mind, he was quite unsure of his decision to do what he was doing, and he was still worrying about Rosalie. He couldn't sense her at all anymore, and this had been troubling him. Finally, he arrived at a large heavy arched door. Pushing it open, he nodded at a young woman sitting behind a desk. He entered through another door, and scanned the room. His eyes met with another pair of eyes, only this pair were a milky red colour.

''Ah, Emmett, we were beginning to wonder where you were.'' The owner of the eyes spoke in a smooth tone, which did nothing to comfort Emmett.

''I told you I was going to return, and I have. You have no reason to doubt me, Aro.'' Emmett responded, and held his head high.

* * *

_Soooo~. How's that for a cliffhanger? We finally know a little more about Emmett. I think maybe some of you might have figured this was what Emmett was doing, but I highly doubt any of you have worked out what exactly he's doing and why he's doing it. I really did like writing a little more about Emmett, because I know so many of you have been wondering about him and his actions. Plus, there's plenty of Emmett fans sending me messages asking about him. Haha. Well don't worry, I have a lot in store for Emmett. I also have a lot planned for Leah! She's not just going to be a background character to piss off Jacob, she has her own story guys. (: Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to get some feedback and criticism. Keep the reviews coming! Have a wonderful day._

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy. _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The house smelled like dog, and Edward had surprisingly gotten used to it. Whilst it may not be the most pleasant smell to reach his nostrils, the laughter and the smiles which Rosalie had brought back into the house were justifying enough for the smell. Jacob had stopped being quite as on edge in the house, despite still feeling he was in enemy territory, and had even stayed later one night to watch a baseball game with Carlisle and Esme when Rosalie was shopping with Alice. Esme enjoyed having Jacob around, she believed he brought a new life to Rosalie and brought energy into the house which they hadn't seen in a long time. She had stocked the fridge in the kitchen high with food, something she had longed to do for a long time. Bella rarely spent too much time in the Cullen's house, as her father put her on a constant lock down when it came to Edward, so she had never had the chance to prepare large meals and try out recipes which she had seen preformed on the cooking network. But Jacob ate enough for several people, so he was always willing to try anything she gave him, and Esme began finding herself going to the store every few days, because Jacob had eaten almost everything in the kitchen. Alice finally had somebody she could compete with in board games, though Jacob hardly understood any of the rules and tried to change them constantly. Jacob was in such a good mood most of the time, that Jasper didn't feel like he had a constant headache whenever he was around him. Jasper and Jacob didn't speak, Jacob was still struggling to trust Jasper and Carlisle, and Rosalie said it was because he felt he needed to compete with them much like he does in his own Pack. Rosalie had suddenly found a reason to justify Jacob on almost everything he did, something which she never felt the need to do for Emmett. All talk of the Volturi had been banished for the time being, and Rosalie had pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Edward had been listening to Rosalie's thoughts, sometimes there were worries running through her mind concerning Jacob and the entire situation, but most of the time she seemed to be counting down the minutes until Jacob pulled up out front and she could rush outside to see him.

Edward drifted through the hallway of the Cullen household, past Rosalie's bedroom where Jacob currently was with Rosalie. He could hear Rosalie tell him about a trip to Paris she had gone on a few years ago, and how she longed to go back. Jacob laughed and said that he didn't even have a passport, nevermind the money to travel. Edward smirked to himself when he heard Rosalie try to explain that he wouldn't need the money to travel with her, but Jacob was too busy thinking about what the Pack would think to agree to her suggestion right now. Edward continued down the hallway, leaving Rosalie and Jacob to their own time, and eventually reached one of the sitting rooms on the second floor. Alice was perched on one of the leather sofas, a worried expression on her face. She looked at Edward, and bit her lip.

''Alice, what's wrong?'' Edward asked, trying to scan her mind. It was fuzzy, images rushing through her mind. Alice stated at him for a moment longer, then slowly shook her head in disbelief.

''I think I know where Emmett is.'' She whispered, and Edward sat in a stunned silence for a minute or so.

''Where? How did you find out? I thought trying to follow his path just gave you horrible headaches?'' Edward finally said quickly, keeping his voice down so Rosalie would not hear their talk of Emmett, especially while Jacob was around. Alice glanced around the room, not looking for anything in particular, but seemingly looking for a way to distract herself from what she may have just discovered. Alice waited a few seconds, before sighing slightly.

''Yes, it has been giving me dreadful headaches. That's another reason why I have been spending time around Jacob, as well as thinking he's quite funny, he stops them from happening. I don't know how exactly I managed to pick it up, he must have let his guard down or he's finally decided on his path.'' Alice mumbled, a grave expression on her face. Edward attempted to read her mind, but she had quickly began counting in German, obviously frightened to even let Edward know what was happening.

''What's happened? Is he okay? Did he really not leave on his own free will?'' Edward pressed, he was never used to being left in the dark like this.

''I'm not sure if he left on his own free will or not, especially now that I'm seeing this. I'm even more confused than I was.'' Alice sighed, and finally met Edward's eyes.

''He's with the Volturi, Edward.''

* * *

Jacob lingered outside, as Rosalie stood on the porch watching him. He had to leave, Billy had been asking a lot of questions about where he was for the last week or so, and he was starting to see he would have to tell him eventually. He'd been at the Cullen's home for a few hours that day, and it was finally time for him to leave. Jacob hated leaving Rosalie, he felt incomplete when she wasn't with him. He longed to bring her to the Reserve, but he knew that he couldn't break the Treaty, not even if he fell in love with the ''enemy''. Rosalie wore a simple grey and white striped dress, it's sleeves cut off just below her shoulders and it came slightly above her knees. The outfit was slightly unusual for Rosalie, because she usually dressed up rather than down, but since becoming close to Jacob she never felt the need to present herself in such a manner quite as much. She still dressed in her designer, extravagant clothes, but perhaps not every single day. She knew that Jacob worshipped her, no matter how she looked, yet there was a small nervous pang every time he had to leave to the Reserve, just in case he changed his mind and met some beautiful girl who had moved in next door. She grew nervous because she knew that she could not follow him to his home, explore his land with him. The wind blew slightly through her locks, and she looked longingly at Jacob.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Jacob gave a sad smile.

''I really should be going, Rose.'' Jacob groaned, desperate to stay with her. She returned his sad smile with a frown, and sighed dramatically.

''You should just stay here, and never have to leave.'' She whimpered quietly, and Jacob gave her a pained look.

''My Pack need me, too, even though I'd rather stay here with you every waking hour. And just because you don't sleep, doesn't mean I don't.'' Jacob laughed, and Rosalie sulk a little more from the porch. Jacob leaned against his truck, and held his arms open to her. Rosalie stood still for a moment, still sulking, but soon found herself unable to resist. She quickly ran down the steps and threw herself gently into his arms. He held her for a few blissful moments, and breathed her in. She no longer seemed to smell overly sweet and stung his nose, but he nose smelled a garden of flowers and it somehow seemed warm. He was always warmer around Rosalie, despite her cool temperature. She raised her arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly.

''Please don't go, Jacob. I never know what to do with myself when you're not here. I miss you far too much.'' She whispered into his neck, and Jacob felt a painful tug on his heart. She always made leaving more difficult than it already was, especially on days where Carlisle was working, Esme was shopping, Edward was with Bella and Alice and Jasper had something else to do. She always acted like she was desperately lonely without him, and Jacob knew that when they were apart all he would think about was when he would see her again. He placed a hand behind her head, running his fingers through her golden hair, and sighed.

''I miss you too, but really, I have to go.'' Jacob pulled her face upwards to meet his, and for a second they rested their noses together, then embraced closer and their lips met. Rosalie became numb to the noises around them, to all thoughts of Jacob leaving and the light breeze passing by. Jacob was the one who had to break it off, looking at his watch quickly and sighed. He kissed her once more, and got into his truck. Rosalie watched sadly as he left, but she knew he would be back. He looked back at her once more before exiting the drive, a loving look in his eyes. Eventually she turned back into the house, without glancing upwards. If she had, perhaps she would have noticed Edward standing at the window, staring worriedly down at her. His face told a thousand words, yet even he had yet to make sense of them.

* * *

Jacob closed the door behind him, listening for his father. Billy wheeled into the hallway quickly, and stared at his son for a few moments.

''What's up, dad?'' Jacob asked off handedly, as he reached to pull his shoes off.

''Where have you been, Jake?'' Billy asked quickly, and Jacob stood up quickly.

''I've been with the Pack, you know.'' Jacob lied, he was still afraid to tell his father that he was in love with a vampire.

''Jake, I'm going to ask this again. Where have you been?'' Billy pressed, and Jacob stood silent. Jacob scanned the room, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Finally, he settled with looking at his father sadly, and shifting his feet slightly.

''So it's true. My son, from the Quileutes tribe, has fallen for a vampire.'' Billy said, without venom nor joy.

''Dad, it's not like I can help it-'' Jacob began to defend himself,

''Oh, I'm not blaming you, Jacob. But you could at least have told me. We could have found some way of avoiding it. We could have consulted the Elders.'' Billy shook his head, the disappointment becoming apparent in his tone.

''But I imprinted. That's part of being in the tribe, you know that, Dad.'' Jacob argued quickly.

''That may be so, Jake. But I'm sure we could have done something. There must be some way you could have stayed away. I don't know why you've been cursed in such a way, but you haven't even tried to stay away, have you? You've been there every day since it happened, spending time with that .. that leech.'' Billy sighed, and Jacob felt the sting of the last statement.

''The Pack have mostly accepted it, they understand what it's like to imprint. Obviously you don't, and if you're acting this way about it, why should I even try to make you see?'' Jacob raised his voice, and turned his back on his father. He quickly opened the door once more, leaving his shoes behind, and exiting his house. Billy called after him, but Jacob was too hurt by his words to even consider listening. He tried to think of where to go, but could only think of the conversation with Billy. He thought of going back to Rosalie, but he knew it would upset her to know his father was angry with the imprintment. Finally, he pulled his phone out of his jeans and pressed in a number.

''Jacob?'' Edward answered on the first ring, and relief washed over Jacob.

''My dad found out, Edward. He's pissed.'' Jacob announced as he got into his truck, his father finally arriving at the door to watch him leave. He started the truck, and drove out of the drive.

''How did he find out?'' Edward asked, confused.

''I have no idea, he just came out with it. Probably Leah or something.'' Jacob sighed, and Edward was silent on the other end for a second.

''Okay. Why don't you just come back here until he cools down?''

''You don't know my dad, he's gonna get angrier by the minute.''

''Well, maybe it's better you meet me somewhere. I have something to tell you, I think I should tell you before I tell Rosalie.'' Edward said mournfully.

''What? What is it? Why can't you tell us at the same time?'' Jacob asked quickly, baffled.

''I'll explain when I see you. Alice found out something, she's pretty disturbed by it, but she thinks you should know first. I'll meet you at the cut off.'' The line went dead, and Jacob sighed frustrated. He drove faster, knowing Edward was a crazy driver when it came to speed. He arrived in a few minutes, and saw that Edward was already standing next to his Volvo, looking unrelaxed. Jacob shifted out of the truck, and stood at a distance for a moment. Edward began.

''We found out where Emmett is.'' He said nervously, and Jacob felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over him. This was his worst nightmare, he didn't want to know where Emmett was, he didn't want to think that Emmett might come back and Rosalie would turn her back to him.

''Wha-'' Jacob started, but Edward continued quickly, reading his thoughts.

''We're not sure what he's doing. Alice couldn't get a clear enough image, he let his guard down for a few moments. All we know is that he's there. We don't know if he's coming back, when he's coming back, and if any of them will come with him. We aren't exactly very popular amongst the Volturi, Alice has been requested several times to join them, you can only say no so many times to them.'' Edward stopped, and Jacob struggled to take it in.

''Then .. There's the possibility of Emmett returning, and finding out about you. We worry of what he may do.'' Edward finally was finished, and Jacob shook his head.

''I... I don't know what to say.''

''Neither do I, to be perfectly frank, Jacob. Rosalie is happy with you, happier than any of us have ever seen. She isn't going to leave you for Emmett, we all know that. Please, stop worrying about that. I can hear those thoughts from a mile away. But please, try to think of how torn Rosalie will be if he was to return.'' Edward looked down, thinking of his sister. She had been through too much, Emmett returning could confuse her even more.

''I want Rosalie to be happy, Edward. That's all I want. I don't care about the Volturi, they don't scare me. I care about Rosalie. I.. I love her.'' Jacob gushed out, unable to control himself. He turned quickly and punched a tree fiercely, causing it to shake and for several birds to exit their nests. Edward stated upwards, the sun began to peek out from the clouds. His skin began to shine, and Jacob looked away, feeling it was too personal.

''Perhaps you should stay in our household tonight, allow your father to calm down. Allow Rosalie one night before we tell her, I want to let her have one more night of carefree happiness.'' Edward finally said, completely calm. Jacob couldn't argue with this, and he quickly climbed back into his truck. Without a backwards glance to the Reserve, he drove fiercely back to the Cullen's home, and forced himself to relax. Rosalie needed him, and he sure as hell needed her.

**

* * *

  
**

_Hey guys, thank you for all the support & reviews you've been handing to me. I really appreciate it, & love the fact you guys are so behind me in this. I know for a fact that if I didn't have quite as much support as I do, I wouldn't be quite as on the ball as I am. I currently have like five days off work, after a six day working day, so I'll have plenty of time to get on writing with this. I also got accepted into University! I'm so excited. I just want you guys to know I don't think I'm even halfway near done with this story! There are several more plots I want to include, & I'm beginning to worry I won't be able to fit all of them into this story. But I'm working hard on introducing these plots soon. Haha! So, you were all very interested in the Emmett thing, & some of you said you saw it coming. (: Well I'm glad you guys have settled a little bit with what's going on with Emmett, but he sure has a lot more to go through! He's not getting off the hook that easily! Anyway, reviews & comments are adored._

_Happy reading,_

_- Amy._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

As soon as Rosalie heard Jacob's truck pull up front, she knew something wasn't quite right. Glancing out the window, she made eye contact with Jacob through the windscreen on his truck. His eyes were filled with a mixture of worry, sorrow and despair. Rosalie almost flew down the stairs and out the front door, and stopped on the porch. Jacob slowly emerged from the truck, and Edward stood a few feet away in front of his Volvo. Jacob seemed lost, he usually would have strolled straight into the porch, and usually into the kitchen to find something to tide him over until Esme decided to try out another recipe she'd been dying to try out for a few decades. He stood, looking quite different from usual. He usually seemed so strong, confident and sure of himself. But now he looked weaky, confused and uncertain. Rosalie stepped down a few steps towards him, and glanced over at Edward. His expression was stone, his golden eyes shifted slighty at Jacob then nodded slightly. Rosalie rushed down the stairs and threw herself into his chest. His arms wrapped around the small of her cold back, and he leaned down and breathed in the scent of her hair. His breath seemed to choke for a moment, then he stilled again. Rosalie reached her hands up onto his face, pushing it away from her neck. Their eyes met for a moment, and Jacob choked once again.

''Jake.. What happened? What's wrong?'' Rosalie found the words that she'd been struggling to find since she looked out the window and saw his despair. Jacob attempted to smirk slightly, but failed miserably. He sighed, and looked up at the sky for a moment. No birds flew overheard, the sky seemed bleak and dull. He took his hand off her back and ran it through his overgrown hair. He placed his hand on her back, tighter than usual, pulling her in tighter.

''My dad. He found out. He thinks I've betrayed everyone, everything. He doesn't understand.'' Jacob mumbled, and shook his head sadly. Rosalie gave a soft sigh, she knew his father would eventually find out since the Pack all know about them. She just had hoped Jacob would have been the one to tell him, the one to explain that to him. Jacob had once suggested they met on mutal ground with him, so he could meet Rosalie himself. Jacob was convinced that Billy would love Rosalie if he just met her, but Rosalie was unsure. Especially now.

''Ohhh, Jake. I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to tell him yourself.'' Rosalie groaned, and shook her head sadly at the situation. Jacob nodded, and then attempted to hold back another choke. He was usually so strong, and Rosalie felt more safe than she had ever felt in her enternity with him. But right now, he seemed to be breaking down, getting in touch with the teenage boy that was inside the Werewolf warrior. Rosalie glanced over to where Edward had stood, and realised he had left. Obviously he needed to get away from the emotional scene of Jacob breaking down his barriers. He also probably needed to escape the screaming thoughts of Jacob, that were more than likely echoing over the forest surrounding them.

''It was his face, Rose. His face. He was so angry at me, he was so disappointed. He doesn't understand. He thinks I'm a traitor.'' Jacob whispered, and a small tear slipped from his left eye. Rosalie gasped slightly, and quickly took a finger to wipe it away. She gazed into his large, glistening eyes and found she was entirely lost for words.

''He hates me. He has always been on my side. He was always on my side.'' Jacob muttered, and pulled away from Rosalie. He began to run, ready to turn, ready to escape, when Rosalie's cold hands slipped around his waist.

''Jacob, he'll get over it. You're his son. He loves you. He's just upset.'' Rosalie said, completely at loss. She didn't know much about parents, her parents had never really ''loved'' her, rather they adored her. Rosalie used to pretend she didn't know there was a difference between the two, but deep down she could not deny it any longer. She no longer felt attachment to those parents, Esme and Carlisle were her parents now.

''What if he never gets over it? What if he can never forgive me?'' Jacob growled, feeling himself grow angry now rather than upset. Rosalie stepped back from him, and stared sadly at him.

''Do you forgive yourself? Do you forgive yourself for falling for something like me?'' Rosalie whispered, and Jacob shook his head in sudden realisation. He stepped towards her, and pulled her into his arms once again.

''I don't need to forgive myself. I don't have anything to be sorry for. My dad will have to realise that, right? I mean, he can't be mad at me for falling for somebody like you. Somebody so beautiful, intelligent, caring and just .. so right for me.'' Jacob smiled, despite the tears glistening in his warm eyes. Rosalie smiled back at him, and held her hand to his chest. She felt his heartbeat slow down slightly, he was calming down.

They stood for a few more minutes in silence together. A few lone birds could be heard in the distance, the slight rustling of trees and running water from a distant creek echoed throughout the area. They then began to wander through the spacious forest around them, Rosalie attempted to keep his mind away from what had just happened. She showed him how she could skim rocks effortly for what seemed to be miles, and Jacob attempted to climb a tree with the elegance and grace that Rosalie showed him. They laughed, despite the slight rain cloud that seemed to follow them around, hanging over Jacob's head. They didn't speak of his father, and his outburst. Soon, they decided they would return the household. Rosalie led the way, holding his hand tightly. Jacob gazed around dazed, wondering how many late afternoons he would have left with Rosalie. He worried that Emmett would return at any given moment, perhaps even later that evening. He worried that his father would have called up some of his friends from the Reserve to throw everything out from his room, and that he would never laugh over pizza and a football game with him again. Just as his life seemed to brighten with hope and happiness, it seemed so easily taken away from him once again.

Rosalie mused silently, she knew that there was something else bothering Jacob. She could read his body language, a certain weight was on his shoulders. What was he not sharing? What was he too frightened, or ashamed, to reveal to her? She knew that Jacob did not have to tell her every detail of his life, but she was getting used to not spending every little moment of her life with her significant other. Part of her ached for the reassurance Emmett would give, but she had found a new light in her heart awaken for the new sort of life Jacob was showing her.

Finally, they arrived at the household. Pushing open the door, Alice smiled at them both from the staircase. She was forcing Jasper to set up dominos for her. She grinned as he complained that he didn't understand why normal people did such a thing, but Alice simply shrugged and said she wanted to see if it actually worked the way the old television shows made it out to. Jacob didn't hover like Rosalie did, he made his way to the kitchen. Attempting to be graceful whilst climbing trees had taken it out of him, he needed food. Wandering into the kitchen, Carlisle stood, staring out the window.

''Edward told you.'' He said, simply. He turned and faced Jacob, and he nodded. Jacob nodded in return and pulled open the fridge. He pulled out a bag of chips, and began eating quickly. After he finished, Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder.

''Your father will come around.'' He said simply, and then left the kitchen. Jacob sat in silence, before leaving the kitchen and wandering up the staircase into Rosalie's bedroom. Staring around the trinkets and expensive ornaments in her princess room, he smiled sadly. He felt more at home in a house full of vampires, than with his own father and own kind. He couldn't believe that he was so at home in this household, a few months ago he would have basically outright refused to stay longer than a few moments unless his life depended on it.

''Jake?'' Rosalie stood in the doorway, seeming uneasy for a moment. Jacob turned and smiled at her, she was truly beautiful. He pulled her into his arms again, and nuzzled his face in agaiinst her neck.

''Yes, Rose?'' He mumbled against her neck, sighing deeply. The smell that used to burn his nose was sweet, and like the aroma of Nirvana to him.

''I love you.'' She whispered, and he smiled against her neck. They'd never said to it each other, in the odd month they'd been together. Jacob knew he loved her, he could not deny even for a second that he loved her. He had attempted to resist it in the very beginning, but he now let it overflow within him. When he looked at her, his chest became less heavy. His sense became heightened, he became aware of her little movements and every little detail in her eyes. What made him love her even more was the fact she did not resist his arms around her, nor did she even flinch when he'd whisper sweet, yet silly, things in her ear.

''I love you too, Rose. I love you so much.''

* * *

Emmett moved quickly, quietly. He watched his target move quickly through the trees, but Emmett had locked in and his target had no hope against him. He began to run towards them, and they realised far too late that they were the victim of an unstoppable vampire. He pounced, and heard the hard snapping of bone. He threw them against the large oak tree, and gripped their throat. He stared into the paniced eyes, and grinned slightly. He broke their neck swiftly and effortlessly. He drank quickly, and discarded the body on the ground. It twitched slightly, and he brought his foot down heavily on their chest to finish the deed. Emmett was no longer the same vampire he had been with the Cullens, he'd broken his human blood virginity. He looked up at the moon, and grinned for a moment. His smile faded when he dwelled on what he had just done, and what Rosalie would think of it if she knew. He hoped she would never find out, but when he returned Edward would find out and Edward would tell Carlisle. He shook his head, and glanced at his watch. It was getting light soon, so he'd had to move quickly. Only a few more days, only a few more tasks. Then he could return to Forks, and be with his beloved.

* * *

_Hi guys, I am so sorry for the super long wait. I've been really busy with work and University. But I have some time on my hands this week and next, so I should be working on this story during now and then. I actually had a COMPLETELY different chapter written out, but I lost it when my computer crashed. SO, I wrote this one. It's really different from what I had planned, but I like this much better. Anyway, once again, so sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. More Emmett, the story gets deeper! I'm sorry for all the Emmett fans out there, he's really different in this story. But I bet you can't predict what is going on. It's really great to have so many supporters and reviews to keep me going with this story!_

_Happy reading,_

_Amy._


End file.
